


And Baby Makes Three

by Esperata



Series: And Baby Makes... [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Baby Names, Couvade syndrome, Cravings, Domestic, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Interior Decorating, M/M, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Vulcan Mind Melds, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Following on from "And Baby Makes Two" - The five year mission is over and the triumvirate are all settled back in San Francisco where new lives are beginning. There'll be arguments, fluff and lots of baby names to think about.





	1. Week 2

Jim was pacing the room. He’d tried sitting still but found it next to impossible. It wasn’t that long since he’d sat in the captain’s chair of the _Enterprise_. He’d kept his cool and his composure when faced with Doomsday machines, Romulans, God-like beings and even tribbles!

Well, perhaps less so with the tribbles…

But now, here in this airy San Francisco office, he was tempted to start biting his nails.

“How can you sit there so calmly?” he demanded of his First Officer.

Although, Spock wasn’t his First Officer anymore. He’d taken a teaching job at the Academy when Kirk himself had accepted the promotion to Admiral.

Still, Spock raised the usual bemused eyebrow as he replied, “I am Vulcan.”

“I know that.” Jim finally sat himself in his chair again, distracted by quizzing his friend’s response. “But aren’t you even a little worried? This is life changing… it’s a very life in the balance!”

“To worry is illogical,” Spock replied automatically before continuing. “Leonard is in no danger. If this procedure is unsuccessful there will be other opportunities.”

Jim nodded vaguely.

It was true Bones was in no danger right now. And if the results were negative, well… as Spock said, it didn’t mean they’d give up.

But if it was positive…

Jim raised a thumb nail to his teeth and bit at it distractedly. Spock refrained from commenting.

The door opened and they were joined by three men – two humans and one Vulcan.

“Bones.” Jim was on his feet in an instant, eyeing his long-time friend.

Spock also rose and looked over the doctor carefully.

“Leonard?” he queried as the other man remained silent.

“I… I think I need to sit down,” he stammered.

Immediately both Jim and Spock moved to guide him across to the nearest chair. As they settled on either side of him, Spock keeping a reassuring hand on his arm, the other two gentlemen took seats opposite.

“Bones?” Jim questioned again.

The doctor’s blue eyes stared at him a long moment before turning to latch onto Spock’s concerned gaze.

“Spock,” his voice sounded strained. “They did it. We’re gonna have a baby.”

Jim could hear the sudden inhale of the Vulcan. He held back from his own congratulations, allowing the two their own moment first, although he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face.

“Ashayam,” Spock whispered, stroking McCoy’s cheek tenderly.

McCoy laughed and cried simultaneously, leaning in to press his face against Spock’s shoulder. The Vulcan wrapped an arm briefly around him before looking to Jim, clearly offering permission.

Jim wasted no time in clapping Bones on the shoulder.

“Congratulations Doctor!”

McCoy turned with a huge grin across his face.

“I still can’t believe it,” he said. He glanced across to the other two men who had remained quiet. “It is true ain’t it? I didn’t imagine that whole thing?”

The human across from them smiled widely back at him.

“No Leonard, it’s true. The embryo’s been accepted by your system. We were able to use a somatic cell from Leonard to produce a stem cell from which gametes could be derived. Essentially creating an egg cell with his DNA,” he explained to Kirk.

His companion, the Vulcan, added, “It was necessary to isolate the Vulcan DNA present in Spock’s gametes to combine with the Human DNA from Leonard. The resulting child should be a 50% human/Vulcan hybrid just as Spock is.”

“And there was no trouble combining the alien DNA?” Jim asked.

“Daniel Corrigan and Sorel were responsible for aiding my parents with my own conception,” Spock answered. “They have experience combining Vulcan and human DNA. It is the reason I requested their assistance.”

“Of course,” Jim acknowledged. “I’m just… I want to be sure everything’s okay. I’m an illogical human after all,” he added apologetically to the specialists.

Daniel laughed.

“No offense taken,” he assured him.

“There can be no offense where none is taken,” Sorel confirmed.

“Leonard?” Spock’s attention was once more on his partner. “You are very quiet.”

“I just… I can’t really take it in,” he explained. “I guess I’m a little stunned.”

“Well,” Daniel stood up. “We’re done here. I suggest you go home and give yourself some time to adjust. Any questions, just comm us.”

“Indeed,” Sorel agreed. “Daniel and myself will make ourselves available at any time. The pregnancy should be most fascinating.”

The other three stood and Leonard didn’t hesitate to hug Corrigan.

“I’m sure we’ll see a lot of each other over the next nine months,” he commented.

“Only for routine check ups I hope,” Daniel replied warmly.

Spock offered the ta’al to Sorel.

“Live long and prosper.”

“Peace and long life,” Sorel replied calmly.

Kirk guided his two friends out of the building into what was a glorious day for mid November.

“Do you want to get dinner?” he suggested. “I’ll pay.”

Spock glanced at McCoy for a response and the doctor shook his head,

“Sorry Jim but do you mind if Spock and I head home? I think I need a bit of space to… well, adjust.”

Jim smiled.

“Of course. How about we meet tomorrow lunchtime? I’ve got meetings all day and I’d enjoy a bit of pleasant company.”

“We shall join you tomorrow,” Spock assured him. “My own teaching should not interfere. Leonard?”

McCoy blinked, startled out of his thoughts.

“Sure. I’ve got tutorials but the kids know I always like to finish early for lunch.”

Kirk hugged McCoy again.

“I’m just so happy for you,” he commented.

“Thanks Jim.”

Spock nodded his own gratitude before moving with Leonard towards their apartment home.

The doctor remained quiet on the short journey but his mood was clearly chipper. There was a smile about the edges of his mouth and his eyes were glowing with pleasure.

As they stepped inside their home, Spock spoke.

“Do you wish me to prepare dinner?”

He turned to find Leonard had stepped right inside his personal space.

“Not in the mood for food right now,” he purred at the Vulcan.

Spock arched an eyebrow at the implication.

“I understood you wished to seek solitude to adjust,” he suggested.

“Didn’t say I wanted solitude,” McCoy drawled, letting his hands run down Spock’s sides.

“I am unsure if this is an appropriate response,” Spock advised, even as he allowed McCoy to propel him back towards their bedroom.

“Spock.” McCoy spoke seriously. “I’m _pregnant_. There’s gonna be a whole lot of time I don’t even want to _think_ about sex. So I propose we make the most of the time now and create some memories to get us through those long months.”

Spock’s legs hit the bed frame and he sat down automatically.

McCoy stood before him awaiting either agreement or a refusal from his lover.

“That does sound logical,” Spock replied, eyes flitting across the temptation of the familiar form just out of arms reach.

McCoy grinned devilishly and propelled both himself and Spock back onto the bed.

<3

“You suffering morning sickness already Bones? You look a bit peaky.”

McCoy sat down opposite Jim with a smirk.

“Just tired,” he replied, unable to hide a certain smug tone.

“Ah.” Jim’s eyes flickered to the spot on Spock’s neck just under his left ear. Time had shown this was a favoured position on the Vulcan for McCoy and it was no surprise now to see the dark green mark there.

Spock showed his usual calm serenity. He never seemed to feel any embarrassment about McCoy’s flaunting of their activities to Jim.

Kirk swiftly changed the conversation topic.

“I wanted to ask you two who I could tell.”

McCoy stirred his tea thoughtfully.

“Not sure I want a lot of people knowing just yet,” he replied. “It’s still early days.”

“I would recommend we limit who knows to family at present,” Spock suggested.

“I’m lucky I was there yesterday then,” Jim joked.

“You are family,” Spock replied seriously. “You are t’hy’la… brother to us both.”

Jim couldn’t keep a certain wetness from his eyes.

“Don’t go getting all emotional Jim,” McCoy admonished, nevertheless blinking his own eyes.

“Sorry,” the Admiral apologized with a warm smile. “So, you’re just going to tell Joanna and your parents?” He glanced towards Spock.

“That is correct. Unless you believe we need to inform Starfleet?”

“No,” Jim waved that away. “Way too soon to tell high command about this.”

“Don’t worry,” McCoy added. “I know the protocol for informing Starfleet of pregnancies.”

“Of course,” Spock allowed. “Am I accurate in assuming you will contact Joanna while I contact my parents?”

“Absolutely,” Leonard agreed firmly before looking slightly nervous. “Um, how do you think your parents will take the news?”

“I believe my mother will be… I think the word is ‘thrilled’.”

“And your father?”

“My father will be satisfied that actions have been taken to continue the family line,” Spock replied stoically.

“I think that’s as close to ‘pleased’ as you could expect to get,” Jim suggested to McCoy.

Leonard didn’t look entirely reassured but he nodded anyway. Sarek’s response to his getting together with Spock had not been terribly enthusiastic, even by Vulcan standards.

_“I am sure my son has valid reasons.”_ – was the message they had received to the news. Not even ‘logical reasons’. It had done nothing to reassure Leonard about his acceptability to Spock’s parents.

“How about Joanna?” Jim prompted McCoy. “How do you think she’ll feel about a little half-Vulcan brother or sister?”

McCoy’s anxiety vanished.

“She’ll be over the moon. She always said she wanted a sibling.”

Joanna’s response to his announcement that he was dating Spock had been loud and animated.

Things had been difficult for them in the years immediately after the divorce since Jo was too young to understand more than that her father had left. She instinctively took her mother’s side against him in her early teens. When she got a little older she began to realise that his leaving had never been about her and she was more willing to listen to him. It was then Leonard had finally sat down with her for a long overdue talk about why he’d split up from her mother and his discovering his preference for men.

They had turned a corner at that point and he’d enjoyed a much closer relationship with his little girl.

“Everyone will be over the moon… When they find out, of course,” Jim assured them.

“I do not understand that expression,” Spock spoke thoughtfully. “Perhaps because Vulcan has no moon. But humans have long since travelled beyond not only Earth’s moon but its solar system as well.”

McCoy smiled fondly at him.

“It’s from an old nursery rhyme, darlin’,” he explained. “ _Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle, the cow jumped over the moon. The little dog laughed to see such fun and the dish ran away with the spoon!_ ”

Spock’s eyebrow arched alarmingly.

“That makes absolutely no sense,” he declared.

“Better get used to that,” Jim remarked. “You’ll be hearing a lot of nursery rhymes before long.”

McCoy laughed delightedly.


	2. Week 4

McCoy had delayed Spock from telling his parents for almost a week.

It was easy enough to claim he wanted to savour the news between just them for now. He certainly gave every indication of relishing each moment alone with Spock and what he now referred to as their little miracle.

But then Joanna had contacted him and of course McCoy couldn’t _not_ tell her.

Even if Leonard had wanted to avoid letting Spock know he’d told his daughter, that plan would have failed immediately. Joanna’s delighted squeal of excitement carried right through the apartment and didn’t require sensitive Vulcan hearing to pick up.

She kept him talking for over an hour, insisting on Spock joining the conversation part way through, and had finally signed off after exhorting promises that they’d keep her updated on _everything_.

An unexpected benefit of the inquisition was that by the time Joanna had finished, it was too late for Spock to call his parents. Though he announced his intention to do so the next day.

Leonard was unclear if he should be grateful for Spock’s decision to contact them while he himself was at the Academy or if it should worry him. He tried not to let it bother him as he lay in the Vulcan’s arms that night.

The next morning saw McCoy unusually distracted. He kept misplacing items and Spock had to remind him three times of his schedule. When the human finally kissed him goodbye and left the apartment, Spock decided to contact Jim before anyone else.

“Spock!” Jim spoke round a mouthful of toast. “What’s the matter? Thought you had the morning off?”

“I do,” Spock confirmed. “This is a personal matter, not related to Starfleet.”

“Oh? Everything’s alright isn’t it? I mean, with Bones?”

Jim’s anxiety was clear and Spock hastened to reassure him.

“There is no cause for concern. I am merely advising you that Doctor McCoy may require an extra degree of moral support today.”

“Ah,” Jim understood immediately. “You’re finally telling Sarek then?”

“Indeed. Leonard seemed particularly unsettled this morning. It may be related to pregnancy symptoms or anxiety regarding my parent’s reaction but either way I believe he would appreciate a human’s emotional support.”

“He appreciates your support too you know,” Jim reminded him.

“He will have my full support as always,” Spock responded immediately. “I merely wished to ensure he will have adequate support in my absence today.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll stop by and take him out to lunch. We’ll have fun mocking Vulcan physiology and culture,” he teased.

“I will trust you are not serious in that remark and simply thank you,” Spock replied with an arched eyebrow. Kirk grinned and said a rushed farewell as he was now running very late.

Spock allowed himself extra time to prepare. He sat quietly with a cup of tea before moving to open communications with the Vulcan Ambassador. His father was currently between assignments so was at their family home on Vulcan. Spock attempted to calculate the probability that his mother would answer but was interrupted before he could conclude the calculation.

“Spock.” His father’s voice was as calm as ever.

“Father,” Spock replied, equally calm. “Are you well?”

It was a reasonable question given Sarek’s congestive heart failure of recent years.

“I am well,” Sarek answered simply.

“And mother?”

“She is also well.”

Spock felt the awkwardness of the conversation. He was aware that was due to his long association with humans but it did little to alleviate his stilted dialogue now.

“I am contacting you to communicate news regarding Leonard and myself.”

“Ah.” Sarek nodded in apparent understanding. “You are going to be married.”

“No father.” Spock realised he sounded slightly surprised at the error and clearly his father picked up on his tone.

“It was a logical assumption to make,” Sarek explained. “Your mother often remarks on her expectations in that regard.”

That piece of news did surprise Spock.

“Why have you not yet arranged to marry Doctor McCoy?” Sarek continued.

Spock found himself, as so often with his father, defending his actions and decisions.

“Doctor McCoy has given no indication that he wishes us to marry.”

“Yet you have not asked him to ascertain that.” That was spoken as a fact rather than a question so Spock remained silent.

“You are not bonded either.” Another statement yet one Spock would not allow to pass unchallenged.

“It is not possible to bond with Leonard. He has an allergy to mind melds.”

Sarek was clearly not expecting that response.

“How unusual. It is rare but not unheard of.” Sarek nodded and Spock felt he had achieved a minor victory.

“What news did you wish to convey?” his father finally asked.

“Leonard and I are to become parents.” Spock could not quite keep the hint of pride from his voice. “Daniel Corrigan and Sorel have given their assistance and enabled Leonard to develop our child.”

Sarek was silent as he digested this news.

“Your mother will, I think, be excited. The event is certainly worthy of note. I had been unsure if you would have children to pass on our knowledge to a new generation.”

“I anticipate teaching our child about both Vulcan and Human heritages.”

“Naturally,” Sarek concurred, as if he had not raised Spock to be almost entirely Vulcan. “Your mother and I will book passage to Earth.”

“That will not be necessary.” Spock tried hard not to show any alarm.

“I wish to more closely assess your mate since he is now to be the parent to my grandchild. Also, I am certain your mother will wish to visit.”

Spock could hardly refuse.

“I will arrange accommodation,” he offered.

“Unnecessary. We will stay at the Vulcan embassy as usual. I will contact you with our timetable once it is arranged. Live long and prosper.”

Spock had barely raised the ta’al in return when the communication was cut.

He sat in silent contemplation.

Leonard would not be pleased. The only question was whether to inform him now or wait until his return later.

<3

Spock eventually compromised and met Leonard as he was leaving the medical facilities at the end of the day. His plan to escort the doctor home before revealing details of his discussion with his father was however rewritten at the anxious look on Leonard’s face.

Instead he guided him to a nearby bench beneath a lilac tree.

“Alright,” McCoy told him. “What did he say?”

Spock would not lie but he planned to soften the news as best he could.

“He said the news was worthy of note.”

McCoy blinked.

“Is that good? That’s good right?”

“He admitted he was unsure if I would have children to whom I could pass on my knowledge.”

“So… he’s pleased? Happy that you’re having a child even if it’s with me?”

“I believe he considers the situation as advantageous to me.”

McCoy let out a sigh.

“Well that’s a relief anyway.”

Spock gambled on Leonard’s sudden relaxation dimming the inevitable reaction to his next statement.

“They are going to visit.”

“What?!” Panic filled blue eyes latched on his. “What for?”

“My mother is human. I understand it is a natural reaction to visit at such a time.”

That seemed to calm Leonard somewhat and he nodded.

“Yeah. Pretty sure Joanna will visit over winter break too,” he agreed before glancing at Spock again. “That the only reason Sarek gave?”

Spock hesitated but could not avoid answering.

“He also intimated he wished to see you.”

“ _He_ wished to see me?” McCoy immediately picked up on the pronoun. “He wants to see me? Oh god! He wants to make sure I’m going to be a fit parent doesn’t he?”

“He was not specific,” Spock hedged. “I believe he simply wishes to know you better now you are to be an intimate part of his family.”

McCoy ran a hand distractedly through his hair.

“If he just wanted to get to know me he’d comm me!”

“That is not the Vulcan way.”

Spock tried to speak soothingly but McCoy grew even more alarmed.

“Oh no! _Not_ Vulcan Voodoo! You _know_ why I don’t do that!”

“My father is aware Ashayam.”

“Don’t you _Ashayam_ me! He’s going to want us to move to Vulcan! He’s going to want me to be less emotional! I know I’m not a logical choice for you. He damn well said as much before. My divorce will count against me and the fact I wasn’t there for Joanna-”

“Leonard,” Spock interrupted firmly, clasping both McCoy’s hands in his. “My father will not attempt to change you or force us to relocate. To do so would be highly illogical.”

“But he doesn’t think I’m right for you.”

“I cannot say what my father thinks but I _know_ you are right for me.”

Spock leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Leonard’s forehead.

McCoy sighed and relented against the reassuring form of the Vulcan.

“Our child will be half human,” Spock continued softly. “It is logical for him or her to understand both sides of their heritage. I have already told my father as much.”

“He didn’t raise you to embrace your human half,” McCoy argued automatically.

“He believed it would be easier for me to follow the culture of the planet on which I lived. I think he understands now that it was necessary for me to acknowledge both.”

McCoy pulled back to smile at Spock.

“You’re getting good at calming overly emotional humans you know.”

Spock arched an eyebrow.

“It is a skill I have found it most necessary to develop.”

McCoy laughed and leant in to place a quick kiss to Spock’s lips.

“Just wait ‘til the hormone imbalance hits. You think I’m emotional now? You ain’t seen nothing yet darlin’.”

<3

Despite his acceptance of the fact of Sarek’s visit, and Spock’s calm reassurances that nothing his father said or did could affect his commitment, Leonard continued to feel anxious.

As the days ticked by towards their arrival, McCoy’s nervousness only increased. He worried about his language and made a concerted effort to rein in his temper. Their apartment was tidied and cleaned to his sickbay standards rather than his usual more relaxed I’m-off-duty-and-don’t-need-to-worry standard. Every meat based product was removed as McCoy declared he’d go vegetarian.

Spock only mildly contested these changes, eventually allowing McCoy to continue as it helped his mate feel he was more prepared. However he did veto Leonard’s decision to rid the house of any alcohol.

“I’m not going to be drinking it,” McCoy argued. “And you don’t indulge so why do we need it?”

“Because it is polite to offer it to human guests,” Spock pointed out. “And my mother is human.”

McCoy deflated slightly as he realised Spock was right.

“Besides I do indulge on special occasions,” Spock reminded him.

“Damn few and far between,” McCoy muttered.

Nonetheless, the alcohol stayed.

Spock had thought that all of this preparation would enable his partner to face his parents’ arrival with a measure of calm. He was therefore concerned to awake on the day of their arrival to hear Leonard vomiting in the bathroom.

“Ashayam?” he asked as he stepped to his side. “Are you still worried about my father’s arrival?”

McCoy sat back and shook his head as he offered the Vulcan a wan smile.

“Welcome to the start of morning sickness,” he offered.


	3. Week 6

McCoy fidgeted as he waited with Spock outside the Embassy building.

“What time is it?” he asked again.

“Precisely 24 seconds since you last asked,” Spock responded promptly.

“You just make these numbers up don’t you?” McCoy goaded, seeking comfort in the familiar banter.

Spock looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You have no evidence to support that accusation,” he retorted, clearly recognising the tactic Leonard was employing.

“Just because I don’t carry a stopwatch and calculator!” Leonard huffed. “One day I’m going to-” He cut himself off with a blink and Spock turned to confirm that Leonard had indeed just seen his parents.

Sarek was approaching serenely, fingertip to fingertip with Amanda who looked far more eager to advance.

Leonard inched minutely closer to Spock and stood ramrod straight.

“Father. Mother.” Spock greeted them calmly.

“Son. Leonard,” Sarek replied placidly with a slight nod.

Amanda decided that was enough formality and surged forward to seize McCoy in a hug.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you!” she declared.

Leonard froze a second before melting and hugging her back.

“I’m pleased you’re pleased,” he drawled in response.

Amanda pulled back and swiftly latched her arm to his.

“Now you must tell me how you’re feeling. Have you had any morning sickness? You probably won’t be having cravings yet but have you started eating for two?”

Ahead of them Spock walked with his father towards their home, conversing in low even voices. McCoy was grateful to be alone with Spock’s mother who was as warm as he remembered.

“Just started getting nauseous,” he answered. “Not noticed much change in appetite although Spock’s started monitoring my food intake worse than ever.”

“He’ll be a worrier, just like his father,” Amanda smiled. “Sarek had my whole diet laid out down to individual snacks. Apparently it was logical. I would recommend ginger though, for the morning sickness. It really helped with mine.”

“Ginger? How’d you take that?”

“I had mine as tea. I’m not sure I could have kept much else down through the nausea.”

“Well, I’ll certainly try that ma’am.”

“Oh, it’s Amanda, please. We’re essentially family after all.”

“Amanda.” He smiled and she squeezed his arm affectionately.

“I was so excited to hear the news,” she said again. “To tell the truth I was always worried about whether Spock would have a family of his own.”

“You mean after T’Pring?” he spoke hesitantly.

“Even before that,” Amanda corrected. “I always knew they weren’t ideally suited. I’m his mother after all. He couldn’t hide anything from me really although I let him think he did. You understand why we arranged the match don’t you?”

“I think so,” McCoy replied, recalling Spock’s awkward explanations. “You didn’t want him to be isolated when his time came.”

“Exactly. Being half-human meant he wasn’t considered a logical mate for many Vulcans. Although his current position has certainly changed a few minds,” she added smugly, “When he was a child though… well, the prospect he’d be alone was frightening.”

“I understand,” McCoy confirmed. “I was certainly willing to move heaven and earth to get him to Vulcan when I understood what was at stake.”

She squeezed his arm again in sympathetic understanding.

“Even when I knew he had T’Pring though, I wasn’t sure he’d be able to father children.”

“Because of his hybrid nature?” Leonard hazarded.

“Exactly. I understood the plak tow would override his natural disinclination for women and prompt him to seek his bonded mate, but I wasn’t ever sure he’d be able to produce viable offspring.”

Leonard shifted uncomfortably at the reference to ‘bonded mate’ and was actually relieved to see Spock and Sarek had stopped and were waiting for them.

“I would speak with you,” Spock’s father addressed him simply.

Leonard looked to Spock in appeal but the Vulcan merely looked back apologetically. Amanda shifted across and grasped Spock by the arm instead.

“Why don’t you show me your apartment?” she suggested. “I’d love to see where you have planned for the nursery.”

Sarek gestured McCoy across to a nearby bench even as Spock was propelled indoors by his mother.

Leonard had barely sat himself when Sarek spoke without preamble.

“I am concerned by your lack of a bond with my son.”

“About that-” McCoy began to explain but Sarek waved him into silence.

“I understand _why_ you have not bonded. Nevertheless it raises concerns for my grandchild.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“In Vulcans, parents form a telepathic bond with their child from its earliest awareness. I was able to form this bond to Spock through my bond to his mother however Spock is unable to make this connection with you. I am therefore concerned for the child’s development.”

“You’re saying… what? That the baby might be mentally damaged because I can’t form a telepathic bond?” McCoy laid a hand protectively over his abdomen.

“I cannot be certain but it may hamper the child’s telepathic growth. This is the reason I wished to journey here. I wished to discuss your options.”

“My options?” McCoy repeated in growing alarm. “You ain’t suggesting I get rid of my child?”

“I would not suggest such a thing unless it were absolutely necessary,” Sarek replied with a minute frown.

“I sure as hell hope not!” Leonard declared.

Sarek eyed him cautiously before continuing.

“If we were on Vulcan-”

But McCoy let him get no further than that, determined not to be subjected to a lecture on the logical course of action.

“Well we _aren’t_ on Vulcan. And Spock and I have agreed we aren’t _going_ to be on Vulcan anytime in the near future. This is our home. Spock’s career is here. And I’m not about to let some Vulcan priests poke around in my head.”

Sarek stared hard at him.

“You are a remarkably stubborn individual,” he commented.

“Look,” Leonard stood up. “I’m sure you mean well but this is my life and no-one but Spock gets to comment on what I do with it.”

So saying he turned on his heel and stalked off.

Sarek watched him as he headed away towards the Academy and then made his own way inside the apartment.

Spock frowned as he entered alone.

“Where is Leonard?”

“I believe he has returned to the Academy campus. Our conversation… did not go as I expected.”

“I did tell you Leonard is prone to react in a highly emotional manner.” Spock tried not to sound accusatory.

“Indeed,” his father agreed. “I admit I was unprepared for the extent of that emotionalism. As your chosen mate I expected him to be more inclined to reasoned arguments.”

“Leonard is open to reason,” Spock objected mildly. “He is a highly qualified scientist. It is merely his instinctive reaction to respond emotionally first.”

Sarek inclined his head in acknowledgment of Spock’s superior familiarity of his mate.

“Perhaps it would be wise for you to approach him and explain,” he suggested.

Spock stood and moved to go find McCoy but his father’s voice stopped him again.

“Take Leonard’s coat,” he suggested. “He will undoubtedly be feeling the chill.”

Spock nodded his gratitude for the suggestion and, gathering the suggested garment, stepped out to go find his partner.

<3

McCoy was sitting beneath their lilac tree in the campus grounds. It was precisely where Spock anticipated him being.

Leonard noted his approach but didn’t offer a comment or acknowledgment until Spock held out his coat.

“Thanks,” he murmured, slipping it round his shoulders.

Spock sat silently next to him and awaited Leonard’s thoughts.

“Is your father pissed at me?”

“You should know that as a Vulcan-”

“Don’t give me that,” McCoy interrupted. “He didn’t speak to you for 18 years when you joined Starfleet. Your father certainly does get pissed.”

“My father acknowledges he was unprepared for your reaction. He had believed that you were less emotionally volatile given your own service record and the fact that I chose you as a mate.”

McCoy smiled wryly.

“I’m sorry I overreacted.” He stared up into the blossomless branches shrouding them from view of the adjacent buildings. “It’s just… when your father said I could be harming our child just by being _me_ …”

“He did not seek to assign blame,” Spock assured him. “Only solutions to the possible problem.”

McCoy sighed.

“I know. And of _course_ I’ll go to Vulcan if that’s what’s necessary for the health of our baby. I’ll let whatever priests you want do their Vulcan voodoo on me if I have to. Maybe the ginger tea will work on that too.”

Spock raised a bemused eyebrow.

“You should not need to go to Vulcan. And I do not understand the reference to ginger tea. I had assumed you listened to my father longer than you apparently did.”

McCoy flushed slightly.

“I panicked when he mentioned Vulcan alright? I thought he was going to insist we went back there and underwent your kolineer or whatever.”

“Kolinahr,” Spock corrected automatically. “And that is not something my father would insist on although I do believe he may now encourage you to try and curb your emotional outbursts.”

Leonard flashed him a glare.

“You do remember I’m pregnant right? My hormones are all out of balance.”

“Of course,” Spock agreed a hint too condescendingly. He swiftly continued before Leonard could object. “My father in fact brought a medicine to combat your allergic reaction to mind melds.”

“A medicine?” He frowned. “I never heard of a medicine for that.”

“It is doubtful you would have. The condition is rare and would not be spoken of to offworlders.”

“Of course it wouldn’t.”

“The drug is not designed for long term usage but has been produced to allow pairs to form bonds during pon farr.”

McCoy couldn’t help it. His mind lit up with the possibility.

“You mean it would let us bond temporarily? So you wouldn’t have to go off when your time comes?”

Spock blinked in surprise.

“You believed I would leave you?”

McCoy looked down.

“Thought you’d have to. I know you need a bond at that time.”

“Leonard.” Spock reached out to cup his cheek. “Why did you not speak of this if it worried you?”

McCoy shrugged awkwardly.

“Didn’t seem much point, logically, as I didn’t think there’d be anything you could do about it.”

“Ashayam, if you had spoken to me I could have sought this solution sooner. I had resolved to seek a way to remain faithful to you during pon farr but had not thought it necessary to accomplish as yet. I was unaware it was upsetting you.”

McCoy looked into Spock’s warm eyes and felt the tension melt away from him. He smiled.

“Guess I should thank your father then.”

“Indeed.” Spock stood and held out a hand to pull McCoy up after him. “My father is supportive of us Ashayam. And I believe he approves of you.”

McCoy snorted at that.

“After my little snit?”

“He was concerned you would be cold and suggested I bring you your coat,” Spock replied truthfully.

McCoy fell silent as he considered that.

“I’ll try to be less argumentative with him,” he finally said.

Spock stopped him and spoke seriously.

“Leonard, you need be nothing other than what you are. I chose you as my mate for these qualities and I would have my parents accept you on those terms.”

McCoy smiled beatifically at him.

“You can be damn romantic when you want to be,” he told him, leaning forward for a quick kiss. “But don’t blame me if there’s an argument.”


	4. Week 8

“Bones!”

Jim’s voice drew McCoy to a halt still within sight of his apartment home.

“Jim. I was just on my way to meet Spock. A few minutes and you’d have missed me.”

“Yeah. Lucky. Was hoping to catch you this morning. You got plans for tonight yet?”

They continued McCoy’s walk as they talked.

“Not sure,” Bones answered. “We’re seeing Sorel and Corrigan soon for a scan. To be honest I’m a bit nervous about it.”

“You haven’t had any problems have you?”

“No. It’s a routine ultrasound to listen for the baby’s heartbeat. But I didn’t want to make any New Year plans in case… well, just in case.”

“I understand Bones but I’d love to see you both. Seems an age since we all met up what with Spock’s parents and then Joanna’s visit.”

“I know. It’s been busy.” McCoy glanced across at him. “I’d have thought you’d have been booked up for New Year months ago,” he commented.

“I’m not short of options.” Jim stopped and McCoy turned to face him. “But what I’d really like is to spend New Year with my two best friends.”

Bones couldn’t stop his smile.

“How can I say no to an offer like that? Why don’t you come round ours for dinner? Whatever happens at the hospital I’m sure I’d be happy to have your company.”

They continued walking as Jim asked.

“You really think there might be something wrong?”

McCoy shrugged.

“I don’t _feel_ like anything’s wrong and there’s no _logical_ reason to think there is,” McCoy rolled his eyes, “but I just worry you know? It’s not exactly routine this pregnancy. There’s a lot _could_ go wrong.”

“You always were a pessimist.” Jim grinned at him. “Try to relax. I’m sure if anything were wrong you or Spock would have noticed something.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

Jim clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’ll see you tonight Bones.”

<3

Daniel and Sorel were both present in the room when Spock and McCoy arrived.

Leonard had been working hard to hide his worry over this scan but the sight of the two specialists set his heartrate thumping.

He felt Spock’s hand curl about his wrist and felt a flush of gratitude towards him.

“Leonard!” Daniel greeted him warmly. “How’s everything going? Any worries?”

“Fine, fine. Everything’s just dandy.”

“Leonard began experiencing morning sickness approximately two weeks ago,” Spock amended.

“Approximately?” Sorel queried.

“It is unclear whether some of the sickness was induced from nervousness over my parents visit.”

“Spock!” McCoy admonished before adding. “It was baby related. I’m sure.”

“Well that’s perfectly normal,” Daniel confirmed. “Any other signs yet?”

“I don’t think so.” Leonard glanced questioningly at Spock.

“Leonard has shown increased appetite, particularly this past week.”

“That’s because it was the holidays Spock. And we had Joanna with us.”

“We have entertained previously and your food consumption was not so great.”

Daniel laughed.

“Well, that’s normal too. Just try to eat little and often. Now, shall we see if we can hear the heartbeat?”

McCoy wiped his suddenly too moist hands on his shirt.

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

Spock assisted him onto the biobed while Daniel continued to talk.

“You shouldn’t worry if we don’t detect it yet. Sometimes it’s hard to pick up and we may have to simply try again in a week or two but it’ll be great if we can find it now.”

McCoy nodded, feeling his mouth was too dry to talk. Spock kept a hand resting reassuringly on his shoulder while Sorel manoeuvred the scanner.

There was an uncomfortable silence while the specialists shifted dials and angled the microphone. Leonard concentrated on breathing regularly.

He tried to recall if they’d taken this long when checking for Joanna’s heartbeat. Surely not. He’d remember this agonising wait.

His nervous gaze flickered up to Spock’s and the Vulcan managed a small smile for him.

“There!”

Daniel’s excited voice drew his attention and he suddenly heard it.

His eyes were fixed on the monitor too but he couldn’t focus through the sudden flood of tears.

“Thank god!”

“Regular,” Sorel commented calmly. “It approximates a Vulcan’s heartrate although it is naturally not at full strength yet.”

McCoy wiped his eyes and looked up at Spock with a warm smile of his own. But then he blinked in surprise.

“Spock. Are you… crying?”

The Vulcan appeared startled and he raised a hand to his face. He actually peered at his wet fingers as if he hadn’t realised.

“Forgive me. I… did not expect to experience this reaction.”

Sorel examined him with a degree of interest.

“It is not unknown for bonded mates to experience strong emotions felt by their partners.”

“We are not bonded,” Spock replied.

“Sympathy pangs?” Daniel offered. “Human partners sometimes experience the symptoms of their partners. We still don’t know why.”

McCoy burst out laughing.

“I do not understand why that amuses you,” Sorel remarked.

“Oh, it’s a long story,” Leonard answered with a smile. “But turnabout is fair play huh Spock?”

“It is not amusing Leonard. I do not wish to experience unexpected emotional responses.”

Spock sounded almost distressed and McCoy’s amusement switched to sympathy in an instant.

“Oh darlin’ I know. I’m sorry. I’m just happy that we’re apparently close enough to share symptoms even if we’re not bonded.”

Spock hesitated a moment before pro-offering two fingers in acceptance of the apology. Leonard immediately brushed his own against them before returning his attention to the others.

“Can we get a copy of that scan?”

“Absolutely,” Daniel replied with a smile.

As he began saving the recording, Sorel took the opportunity of guiding Spock to one side and speaking to him quietly. Leonard tried not to be too openly curious but he couldn’t help but wonder what the Vulcans were whispering about.

<3

“It’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever heard,” Jim spoke in a hushed voice as he listened to the playback.

“Ain’t it something? I still can’t believe that tiny life is inside _me_.”

Jim shook his head in astonishment.

“When will you find out the sex of the baby?”

“Probably not for a couple of months yet.” He ran his hand tenderly over his stomach.

“Just so long as you remember Jamie is the female form of James,” Jim grinned.

McCoy was about to retort when he was interrupted by a voice in the kitchen.

“ _Bath’paik_!” Spock’s voice was raised enough for both humans to hear.

“Temper dear,” McCoy murmured, just loud enough for Jim. He didn’t want to upset Spock any further.

“What’s that about?” Jim asked him.

McCoy couldn’t stop his smirk.

“Seems Spock’s suffering Couvade syndrome.”

Jim grinned.

“You mean he’s getting your mood swings?”

“Yup,” McCoy confirmed with a little bounce before turning serious. “Promise me you won’t tease him though. He’s finding it hard enough dealing with all the sudden unexpected emotions.”

“Cross my heart,” Jim promised. “Are you telling me you haven’t teased him once though?”

“Well… I may have pointed out that perhaps he’ll be less intolerant of my emotional outbursts in future.”

“Indeed,” Spock confirmed as he joined them, apparently having overheard that last remark. “I had no idea how truly inconvenient human emotions were. They follow no logical pattern.”

“That’s just because I’m hormonally imbalanced.”

“Bones, your emotions have always been all over the place,” Jim reminded him as Spock passed him his drink.

“Yeah, well. I’ve got a good excuse now.”

“Sorel believes with additional meditation I should be able to manage the reactions more easily,” Spock commented.

“Your own perhaps,” Jim smirked. “You’ll still have to deal with Bones’ mood swings.”

“Hush,” McCoy admonished. “’bout time to toast the New Year.” He gestured to the atomic clock displayed on the screen.

“Gentlemen,” Jim raised his glass. “To miracles!”

“To miracles,” the others replied and drank from their glasses as 2270 turned to 2271.

<3

It was morning and Jim had left to start spreading the word amongst the old crew. He thought it was the perfect way to start their new year.

Spock was sat with a dataPADD and McCoy was stood in front of their window cradling a cup of ginger tea and seeming pensive.

“Spock?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve been thinking about my new year resolution.” He turned back to face his lover.

“I did not know you were in the habit of making such things.”

“I’m not. I guess I just mean… well… I’ve been thinking.”

Spock eyed him with some concern before holding out a hand to encourage him closer. McCoy went over and allowed Spock to pull him onto his lap.

“I appreciate how patient you’ve been with me,” he muttered, curling into Spock’s embrace.

“In what regard? I have been patient with you over many things.”

McCoy snorted in amusement and swatted him gently.

“About melding,” he clarified. “I know it’s something you want to do… something we _have_ to do… and well… I’m prepared to do it now.”

“You are no longer concerned? I thought you had reservations irrespective of your allergy?”

“It worries me. I trust you, you know I do but… I don’t trust myself. There’s things in my head _I_ don’t like or want there.”

“I shall not pry where you do not wish me to.”

McCoy pulled back so he could look into Spock’s eyes.

“I know darlin’.” He sighed. “Alright, let’s give it a go.”

“Should you not take your lexorin first?”

McCoy smirked at that.

“Took a dose this morning.”

Spock arched an eyebrow in mild surprise. Leonard shifted somewhat awkwardly, not sure exactly how to proceed now.

“So… how do you want me then?” he asked.

Spock moved Leonard off his lap and laid him comfortably on the sofa, hovering above the delicate human.

“I want you here, with me, always,” he replied honestly.

Leonard smiled tenderly.

“Then that’s where I’ll be,” he promised.

Spock drifted his hand slowly up the side of McCoy’s face and gingerly placed his fingers into position. Then he spoke softly, more to prepare Leonard than because he required the formulaic words anymore.

“My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts.”

Despite himself, McCoy had tensed for the intrusion. He had vivid memories still of telepaths ripping into his mind, forcing their will upon him while he could do nothing. While he knew this was Spock, who would do nothing of the kind, still he held his breath.

Gradually he realized that nothing really seemed to have happened. Even when Spock, _his_ Spock, had melded with him before he’d been aware of the presence rushing into his mind.

Then he recognized it. The mind touch, soft as a caress on the edge of his thoughts, asking for permission. And McCoy felt a desire to share with Spock. A wish to have the Vulcan here so close to him. So his mind opened of its own accord, allowing Spock entry.

It was… peaceful. A waking dream of idle memories both human and Vulcan. Neither were controlling particularly, just following the stream of consciousness.

And McCoy was aware of another presence.

There were no associated thoughts only a sense of recognition and warm emotions.

The meld broke somewhat abruptly.

“Was that…?” McCoy stared wide eyed at the Vulcan above him.

“Our child. Yes.” Spock let his fingers brush down across Leonard’s cheeks and over the widening smile.

“Oh we’ll be doing that again!” McCoy declared. Spock arched an eyebrow.

“I suggest you delay such a decision until you ascertain whether you suffer any side effects.”

“Spoil sport,” he muttered before smiling widely and resting a hand on his stomach. “Our little miracle,” he murmured fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bath'paik" - "Damn you"  
> courtesy of the Vulcan Language Dictionary


	5. Week 10

“Chekov called,” McCoy told Spock as he was removing his Starfleet uniform. “Said we wanted to choose a good strong Russian name.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied, pulling on a Vulcan tunic. “Did you inform him that Mister Scott had suggested we opt for a Scottish name?”

“I did.” McCoy smirked. “He told me all the good Scottish names came from Russia anyway.”

Spock glanced over with a bemused look.

“Lieutenant Chekov’s continued belief that Russia invented everything is a continual mystery to me.” He stepped back into the main living quarters. “Lieutenant Uhura sent us a recording for the child. Shall I play it now?”

“Yeah. Put it on while I make dinner.”

Spock headed across to the computer while McCoy wandered to the kitchen and began looking for inspiration.

Nyota’s lyrical voice began to fill the apartment.

“ _Hush you bye,_  
 _Don't you cry,_  
 _Go to sleep, little baby._  
 _when you wake,_  
 _You shall have,_  
 _all the pretty little horses._  
 _blacks and Bays,_  
 _dapples and grays,_  
 _All the pretty little horses._  
 _Hush-a-by, Don't you cry,_  
 _Go to sleep, my little baby._ ”

McCoy had stopped to listen.

“That’s beautiful,” he murmured, unwilling to break the spell cast by the talented singer.

“I did once mention to the lieutenant that my mother sang me a song about coloured horses. It is… gratifying that she remembered.”

Leonard eyed him in case his emotional shields broke but it seemed as if Spock was still managing to control those reactions.

“We’ll have to thank her tomorrow,” he remarked instead.

As another track began with “ _Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_ ” McCoy returned his attention to dinner.

“Dammit. I’d just about kill for some mushrooms now. Or a nice bit of beef liver.” He practically salivated at the thought.

“You told me you were forgoing meat,” Spock reminded him with a raised brow.

“Yeah well, I didn’t _want_ meat before.”

“You are suffering cravings,” Spock concluded.

“I know that,” McCoy snapped before turning morose. “Thought I was keeping all my vitamin levels up though. Still taking my iron supplements after my xenopolycythemia. Had plenty of calcium, protein, zinc, vitamin D…”

“Clearly you are still lacking something from your diet.”

McCoy ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he stared at their supplies.

“Spock? Will you get me some liver?”

“I believe it will be more efficient to assess what deficiency needs addressing.”

“Can’t we do that _after_ I have some liver?” Leonard fluttered his lashes at Spock and tried to make his blue eyes as wide as possible.

It didn’t have the desired effect.

Spock frowned.

“Your body chemical levels at the current time will show the deficiency more.”

“But I can’t wait until tomorrow!” he complained.

“You shall not have to,” Spock promised. “Sorel and Corrigan assured us they would be available any time for consultation. I shall contact them now.”

He moved to do so leaving McCoy staring after him in surprise.

“You’re gonna stir them up now? Just ‘cause I want some liver?”

“It is important to address your dietary needs. I am certain one of the specialists will be available.”

McCoy blushed despite himself.

“It’s alright Spock. I’ll be fine ‘til tomorrow, really.”

“That will be unnecessary Leonard.” Spock replied as he made contact with the hospital.

McCoy remained quiet as Spock arranged a meeting that evening for him.

<3

“Your body requires a higher level of copper intake,” Sorel informed them shortly. “I can provide a list of suitable foods.”

McCoy blinked and remained strangely silent. Spock glanced at him in concern before responding to the doctor.

“Thank you. That would be useful. May we have a moment in private?”

Sorel nodded and promptly left them alone.

Leonard continued to stay silent even after Sorel had left and eventually Spock prompted him.

“Ashayam? What is troubling you?”

“Dammit Spock!” McCoy finally snapped. “I should have thought of this sooner! Of _course_ our baby would need more copper. I raised my iron levels but damn well forgot the baby would likely have your copper-based blood. I’m a fool! A stupid, idiotic fool!”

“Ashayam,” Spock hushed him. “You are not a fool. I did not consider this either.”

McCoy still seemed close to tears.

“I could of hurt our baby Spock,” he admitted.

“No, Leonard, no you could not. Your body knew what was required and it was you who pushed me to provide it. If anyone might have hurt our baby it would have been me for denying you meat when your body craved it.”

McCoy smiled awkwardly and took a breath.

“It’s okay Spock. The baby’s fine. We’re fine. I’m just still overly emotional.”

“Some things will never change,” Spock said fondly and Leonard laughed.

Sorel must have heard because he chose that moment to return.

“I have a list of suitable foods,” he said without preamble. “Several kinds of Earth nuts have noticeable copper values, particularly sunflower seeds and almonds. I would advise you partake of them as a snack during the day. Also, dried apricots and dark chocolate, in moderation of course. For meals, try to include lentils more frequently and asparagus, mushrooms or green turnips.”

“We shall do so,” Spock assured him.

“Thank you for meeting us so late,” McCoy said, standing up.

“Thanks are not required. Daniel and I are committed to closely monitoring your pregnancy. We wish to know of any such developments.”

“Well then, glad to provide some interest to your evening.”

Sorel rose a bemused eyebrow.

<3

Jim watched in amusement as Bones inhaled another bowl of mushrooms.

“How is it, even when you get cravings you still eat healthily?”

“Because neither me nor the baby want junk in our bodies Jim.”

They’d met for lunch to catch up. Jim was acting as their unofficial spokesman for pregnancy updates with their friends and he felt that gave him a license to quiz Bones regularly.

“So have you started thinking about names yet?”

“Not yet, no.”

“Why not? Knowing you two you won’t be able to agree so you should probably make a start now.”

McCoy leaned back and surveyed him.

“You still angling for James or Jamie?”

“Naturally.”

McCoy shook his head in fond amusement.

“And I suppose someone’s set up a sweepstake?” he suggested.

Jim smiled disarmingly.

“I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

“Alright then, so what are the frontrunners?”

“Well… Chekov thinks Alexander or Alexandra should be favourite. Scotty was betting… er… _suggesting_ , Leo or Leah.”

McCoy frowned.

“Leo? Bit close to Leonard isn’t it?”

“Why shouldn’t they be named after you? Lots of kids are named after their parents. Better than Horatio or Horatia isn’t it?”

“And what if Spock wants them named after him?”

Jim looked thoughtful.

“What would be the female form of Spock?” he wondered. Bones decided to move the conversation away from that particular avenue.

“Who else put forward names?” he asked, now interested despite himself.

“Sulu recommended Koishii or Saiai – apparently they mean ‘beloved’ in Japanese.”

“That’s a nice thought but I don’t know if it’d sound right for us. What about Uhura?”

“She thought you might name them after one of your parents. Maybe Amanda or David.”

McCoy nodded to himself, considering that.

“The medical staff have a sweepstake,” he remarked. “Christine keeps me updated.”

“What’s their current favourites?”

“They think Sarek for a boy or Georgina for a girl.”

Jim wrinkled his nose.

“No offense but neither of you are really going to want a little Sarek running about are you?”

“I’m certainly not,” McCoy declared before adding. “Don’t really know about Spock though.”

“Then Doctor, I suggest you ask him.”

<3

Spock broke the light meld with a slight frown.

“Your staff believe we shall name our baby for my father?”

McCoy opened his eyes and leant back on the sofa.

“I guess it seems obvious to them,” he commented. “Folks tend to keep names in families.”

“While that is true, I do not believe the gesture would be appropriate.”

“It would be damned weird,” McCoy corrected. “No offense to your father. He’s an honourable man, and I’m pleased we’re getting on better with him, but we aren’t _that_ close.”

“Indeed.” Spock hesitated slightly. “Would you wish to name our child in memory of your own father?”

Leonard gave that the consideration it was due.

“No,” he said at last. “I don’t want to saddle our kid with any kind of legacy. They shouldn’t grow up comparing themselves to anyone. I want them to live their own life.”

“Very well. Does that mean you have also rejected the names based upon your own?”

“Now wait a second. I’m not rejecting any names without consulting you. If you like a name then I’ll consider it.”

“It is illogical to be fond of a name, however I do not deny I appreciate any name which reminds me of you.”

“You old romantic you,” McCoy smiled at him. “But you’ll have the same reaction whatever we call the baby. Their name will automatically remind you of them and I’m trusting you’ll love them as much as you love me.”

“Undoubtedly.” Spock reached a hand across to lay on Leonard’s stomach.

McCoy smiled at him before looking slightly awkward.

“Uh, Spock? Would you mind getting me some more sunflower seeds?”

Spock sighed slightly before rising to obey.

“I am beginning to understand what it is like to own a budgerigar.”

“Hey!”

<3

“Peaches?”

“What?” Jim replied defensively. “What’s wrong with Peaches?”

“Nothing I suppose,” McCoy allowed. “I guess it fits with Georgia?” he said questioningly.

“Well, I thought it was a fitting name.” Jim still sounded huffy. “What about Josie?”

“Josie?!”

“I guess not.”

“I’ve already got a Joanna.”

“Alright, alright. Sorry I mentioned it.”

Bones relented at Jim’s sulky face.

“I can see why you thought of it,” he offered. “And Peaches is actually growing on me. I’ll suggest them to Spock, see what he thinks.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Jim muttered.

“He’ll probably pick it up when we meld anyway,” McCoy shrugged.

Jim couldn’t stop his surprise from showing.

“You’re melding with him? What about your allergy?”

“Sarek brought us a Vulcan medicine to help with that. Spock thinks if I can just get used to his mind then my reaction to it will fade anyway. Allergen immunotherapy it’s called.”

“So you’re not getting those side effects? The disassociation and everything?”

“Not at the moment. Hard to say if that’s simply the lexorin or if the therapy’s actually working.”

“How long do you suppose it will take?”

“Impossible to say. It may not work at all but I have to at least be able to meld during the pregnancy so the baby will be able to form telepathic bonds properly. Apparently.”

“And if it does work? Will you be able to bond properly with Spock?”

McCoy twiddled his teaspoon.

“I guess. That’s a long way off though. Either way, the medicine means we can meld whenever it’s necessary.”

Jim recognised that as the polite reference to Pon Farr it was and considerately avoided noticing.

“Well that’s all good then.” His smile faded. “Does this mean you can’t keep secrets anymore?”

McCoy fixed him with a withering stare.

“Spock doesn’t pry where he shouldn’t so your bedroom shenanigans are still safe with me.”

Jim grinned.

“Good. Not sure I want Spock knowing about me and Valek.” He snapped his eyes up to McCoy’s again. “Hey, what about the name Valek?”

McCoy rolled his eyes and prayed for strength.


	6. Week 12

McCoy stepped out of the toilets to see a small group of students glance swiftly in his direction before whispering amongst themselves.

He wasn’t unduly surprised, or even bothered, but he didn’t enjoy the additional scrutiny. However, since informing Starfleet the previous week, the news had seemingly spread like wild fire. Logically, he knew it was still a novelty for a man to be carrying a baby but he couldn’t help begrudge being the center of attention.

Strangely he minded it least when approached directly. He respected a curious mind and in fact he’d scheduled a half hour session into each of his classes to allow the students time to question him. He supposed it allowed him a measure of control in his life where everything else was slipping.

Informing Starfleet had apparently been the trigger for his body to surge up a size. Getting dressed was now an awkward reminder that his body was no longer under his control. He would need to requisition some larger sizes soon.

Added to which he was still experiencing morning sickness and the baby was pressing on his bladder so he felt the need to pee seemingly every five minutes. He grumbled to himself as he stomped back to his office before deflating into his chair.

The mood swings were still an issue.

Spock had taken to meditating with McCoy in the evenings and that was nice. McCoy tried it but knew he wasn’t doing it properly. However he found it calming just to sit quietly with Spock, listening to their quiet breathing, and thinking about nothing in particular. The meditation certainly seemed to have cured Spock of his emotional surges but it only served to relax Leonard for a more peaceful night.

He fidgeted in his seat as he thought about the correspondence he had to deal with.

His mind kept worrying itself with what rumours were spreading even now about campus. He knew for certain some students believed he’d been forcibly impregnated by an alien species. A few even thought the entire thing was a hoax.

His musings turned his mood sour and he realized he needed to nip that in the bud before he slipped into a bout of depression. Ordinarily that would mean contacting Spock or Jim but they were both in a meeting today. He could hardly interrupt them because he was feeling hormonal.

He reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a tub of dried apricots.

As he munched morosely he was struck by inspiration.

Why didn’t he comm Joanna? She’d be revising for her exams but would probably have time to chat with her old man.

He brought up the channel on his screen and punched through the connection. As he waited he ate through some more fruit.

“Dad!” Her voice immediately put a smile on his face.

“Joanna! How are you? Is now a good time?”

“Fine, fine.” He saw her shove some PADDs aside from in front of the screen. “I’m good. Just revising. Could do with a break.”

“Thought so. What were you looking at?”

“Biochemistry. But I don’t want to talk about that. How are you? How’s the baby? Is Spock still getting moody?” She grinned a familiar grin.

“Spock’s emotionally stable again, more’s the pity.” He grinned to show he wasn’t serious. “The baby is doing fine. Had a bit of a growth spurt this last week. I’m really beginning to show. See?”

He moved so she could have a look at his bump.

“Oh wow. I wish I was there. Is it kicking yet?”

He laughed as he settled back comfortably.

“Not yet, thank heavens! Let’s just hope it doesn’t inherit Vulcan strength too soon.”

She smiled at him and tilted her head.

“And how are _you_?”

His smile faltered slightly.

“Honestly? Feeling aggrieved.”

She waited for him to elaborate.

“Now everyone knows, they all seem to have an opinion. It’s bad enough to be at the mercy of my own body doing what it likes without listening to people who should know better offering their advice.”

“You never did take advice well.”

He frowned.

“I can take advice perfectly well when it’s sensible. Do you know someone asked if I’d been checked for parasites? Parasites! That’s my baby they’re talking about!”

“Well they’re obviously not worth listening to.”

“I know that. I _told_ them that. But… it worries me what people are saying behind my back. Where I can’t correct them.”

“Dad, no-one with half a brain would listen to ridiculous suggestions like that.”

“I know, I know.” He offered a wry smile. “Does it show I’m still hormonal?”

“Compared to normal? Not really.”

He laughed.

“Hush you. Where did you get that acerbic wit from?”

She grinned.

“How’re your other symptoms? Still getting the morning sickness?”

“Yeah but that’s not so bad really. I’ve gotten kind of used to it and the ginger tea really helps. It’s all the bathroom breaks that are getting to me now.”

“That’s only going to get worse you know.”

“Thanks. You’re really cheering, you know that?”

“Oh, I have something to cheer you up.” She began rummaging through the PADDs. “Here. Michael and I started thinking about names.”

“Michael? Who’s Michael?”

She rolled her eyes.

“I _told_ you. He’s been meeting me to revise xenobiology.”

“Right, yeah. You never did tell me much about him though.”

She waved that away.

“Do you want to hear these names or not? I’m supposed to be revising now you know.”

“Yeah, I want to hear them.”

“Okay. Well, we thought you’d probably want something that reflects both Vulcan and Human origins. Since the reformation, Vulcan boys tend to have names starting with S and girls with T.”

McCoy nodded thoughtfully.

“That does sound… logical.” He grinned.

“I can still go back to my revision you know.”

“Sorry. What did you come up with?”

“Well, if it’s a boy – Saul, Silas, or Starr.”

“Hhhmm. And if it’s a girl?”

“That was harder. Trudy or Thalia?”

“Huh. Well, I’ll suggest them to Spock. See what he thinks. But I do like the idea of something that covers both heritages.”

Joanna smiled, pleased. A slow smile spread over her father’s face.

“Now why don’t you tell your old man all about this Michael of yours?”

<3

When Spock got home that evening he was greeted by the sounds of loud and vigorous cursing.

“…overly logical, damn blasted useless stubborn hunk of junk!”

He followed the noise to find McCoy glaring at their computer terminal, apparently set to physically fight it if necessary.

“What is the problem with the computer?” he asked.

Angry blue eyes switched their glare to him.

“Damn computer won’t let me order a larger size uniform without making me sit through a dietary lecture!”

Spock had long since learnt that it would be inadvisable to remind McCoy it was his own suggestion to install the health initiative. Instead he moved to the computer terminal himself and began inputting commands. Leonard’s anger dulled as he watched the incomprehensible text now filling the screen.

Finally Spock stepped aside and suggested, “Try it now.”

McCoy frowned as he repeated his request but the response this time was quite different.

“ _Certainly dear,_ ” the computer’s feminine voice replied. Leonard burst out laughing.

“Hell,” he grinned. “I forgot the time the computer did that.”

Spock watched fondly as the human took the larger clothes through to their bedroom.

“Did anything else happen to disturb you today?” he enquired.

“Nah, not really. Just the usual.”

Spock was about to press further but then the doctor’s face cleared.

“Spoke to Joanna. Seems she’s got a steady boyfriend now.”

“Indeed? Did you investigate his background already?”

“No.” McCoy said pointedly before amending. “Just scanned through his Starfleet records is all.”

Spock raised an eyebrow but refrained from comment.

“Name’s Michael,” Leonard continued. “He’s in her xenobiology class. They’re revising together.”

“At least he is studious.”

“Yeah. Sounds like a thoughtful lad. Oh, they came up with some more names for us to consider.”

Spock did frown at that.

“Would it not be more logical to consider names once the baby’s gender has been determined?”

“Perhaps, but not as much fun,” Leonard countered. “They actually had a good idea. We need to try and think of some names that reflect both Vulcan and Human cultures.”

“Such as?”

“Well, they suggested Trudy or Thalia for a girl but to be honest I really don’t like Trudy.”

“Thalia is similar in sound to t’hy’la,” Spock replied thoughtfully and McCoy nodded in agreement.

“That wouldn’t be so bad then.”

“And for a boy?” Spock prompted, interested now despite himself.

“Saul, Silas or Starr. Not sure if I like those or not.”

“Saul is Vulcan for yell. While it may be appropriate for a newborn it may not be for a lifetime.”

“Maybe not that then.”

“Silas is close to sil’es which means tuning fork. And Starr has no close counterpart.”

“Hhhm. I think it’d be better if we could find something that either has an appropriate meaning in both languages. Or at least sounds nice.”

“I am content for you to choose a human name you prefer.”

“Yes but if the child looks as Vulcan as you do I don’t want them to spend their life explaining their name. It’d be better to come up with something purely Vulcan.”

“I will devote some time to compiling a suitable list of Vulcan names in that case. Perhaps Lieutenant Uhura might lend her linguist knowledge to the task.”

“Alright. Now let’s get some dinner on the table. I’m hungry enough to eat a horse.”

<3

Spock found himself with an afternoon free when an accident in the laboratory prevented his usual schedule from proceeding. It seemed an opportune time to pay a visit to Leonard who had been experiencing bouts of frustration from the extra attention he was receiving.

Spock realized this was causing his mate distress but he was unsure how to alleviate it. Humans – and indeed most species – would talk, and until something else distracted them, it seemed their pregnancy was the favoured topic. Spock himself had overheard several unsavory comments on the matter due to his sensitive hearing but had dismissed them as the product of a clearly primitive mind.

The fact that Leonard was aware of such comments without the aid of enhanced hearing meant it was likely he was enduring the brunt of the gossip. Natural, as he was the one displaying the obvious signs of pregnancy. Spock found himself wishing that if he could not stop the rumours then he might at least share his mate’s distress.

When he arrived at the Medical centre he made his way straight through to McCoy’s office and found him engrossed with something on screen. Spock knocked lightly to draw his attention.

Leonard’s scowl transformed into a smile of genuine delight on seeing him.

“What you doing here? Thought you’d be in the Science wing all afternoon.”

“There was an incident requiring the laboratory to be evacuated. No-one was hurt,” he hastily added, seeing the doctor’s worry.

“So you came to visit me?”

“Indeed. It seemed appropriate.”

“Huh. Well it’s good you’re here. I was going to ask you about this later but…” He gestured to the screen and Spock moved round to look.

“You wish to take Yoga classes?”

“I want _us_ to take Yoga classes,” McCoy corrected. “But only if you’re comfortable doing that.”

Spock looked into Leonard’s hesitant gaze and didn’t hesitate about his reply.

“I should very much appreciate taking classes with you.”

“You would?”

“We are going through this pregnancy together are we not? I am… pleased to have something I may more actively participate in.”

McCoy smiled beatifically.

“I’ll sign us up then.”


	7. Week 14

Spock was not at all worried about attending the Yoga classes. McCoy seemed more anxious that Spock would be anxious and did not accept the Vulcan’s reassurances that he was in fact content to go.

It wasn’t until they arrived for their first meeting that Spock fully understood why the doctor had been quite so worried.

He had assumed Leonard’s concern stemmed from the fact that every other couple there would be a male/female pairing. However, as soon as he met their teacher he realised his error.

“You did not tell me she was Deltan,” he admonished quietly.

McCoy blinked.

“I thought you’d have investigated the class yourself.”

It was a logical enough assumption but Spock was spared from admitting that as the teacher approached them.

“I have never had a Vulcan in my class before,” she commented without preamble. “You must love him very much.”

Spock refrained from any overt reaction to that statement, instead simply commenting,

“We _are_ having a child together.”

“I am Lila. Please make yourselves comfortable.” And with that she headed back to the front of the room.

They made their way over to a spare exercise mat, McCoy smiling at the others and Spock nodding his greetings. Although they were all obviously curious, Spock did not sense any hostility or negativity from any of them.

Once they were settled, Leonard lost no time in introducing himself to their neighbours. Thankfully, the inevitable questioning was postponed as Lila clapped her hands and drew everyone’s attention.

“Welcome all. In this class I shall attempt to relax your body and spirit. Pregnancy is a time of transcendental emotions and my wish is for you all to experience that to its full.”

Spock deliberately did not shift.

“Working together with your partner will deepen the bonds between you. Their touch will naturally release your tension and lengthen your breathing. Pregnancy is to be experienced by both partners. Through sensual contact and gentle massage, you both will achieve a bonding mediation with your baby. Now, if each husband fetches a ball, we’ll begin.”

<3

“So?” Jim pressed. “How was your yoga teacher?”

“She was really good.” McCoy frowned. “Except for her insistence on calling all our partners ‘husbands’. That grated after a while.”

“I meant the famed Deltan irresistibility.”

McCoy rolled his eyes at Jim’s predictability.

“I honestly didn’t notice.”

Jim stared at him disbelievingly so McCoy elaborated.

“It comes of being pregnant. With your own hormones all over the place you’re not really subject to the pheromone effects from species like Deltans or Orions.”

“Well what about Spock then? His hormones aren’t unbalanced.”

“No but he’s _Vulcan_. They’re not effected anyway.”

Jim looked disappointed. McCoy gave in.

“But you should have seen some of the other men. Practically drooling.”

Jim perked up.

“Maybe I should have offered to come with you instead.”

“Not likely!” Bones retorted. “Have you any idea how suggestive some of those poses are? I pitied those men when Lila came round to assess their technique.”

Jim laughed delightedly.

“So will you be going back next week?”

“I’d like to but I honestly don’t know what Spock made of it. She was very interested in the touchy feely aspect of it all. I think Spock might have preferred something a little more focused on the practicalities.”

“Well my offer still stands. If you need someone to go with I’ll be happy to help.”

Bones rolled his eyes again, knowing where Jim’s focus would be in that classroom.

“Thanks but I think if Spock doesn’t want to go back I’ll just suggest we practice at home.”

<3

Leonard didn’t raise the matter with Spock straight away. He left it a few days, reasoning that the shock of the experience might have lessened enough for Spock to be less skittish. And then he deliberately waited until after their evening meditation when he knew Spock would be at his absolute calmest.

“Thanks for coming to the yoga class with me Spock,” he began cautiously as he settled onto their bed. “I know you were a bit thrown by it at first. Do you…er… mind coming to the next one?”

“Not at all. I find the attitude of bond forming between us and the baby to be highly logical.”

Leonard’s mouth very nearly dropped open in surprise.

“You do?”

Spock regarded him from where he’d been putting away their robes.

“Of course. I thought you understood from my father how important bonds are to Vulcans.”

McCoy’s eyes dropped to his lap.

“Does it upset you? I mean, not having a proper bond?”

“It does not upset me. I would hope it shows the regard I have for you that I chose you irrespective of your ability to form a bond.”

“Yeah, I guess it does.”

“I do have a suggestion to offer, if you are willing.” Spock moved to join him on the bed. “Perhaps at future classes I may initiate a light link. It will, I believe enhance the experience.”

“You mean like a temporary bond?”

“It will not be an actual bond. Merely a telepathic connection between us. I shall be able to send you my thoughts and should be able to pick up your conscious thoughts but it is less invasive than a meld.”

“And you can do that? Without the finger contact?”

“I have managed telepathic connections without physical contact before and I anticipate the contact will be easier due to our intimate acquaintanceship. It will be interesting to see if you are now able to cope with longer periods of contact with my mind.”

“You mean test if the allergen immunotherapy’s working?” Leonard queried and Spock nodded.

McCoy thought that suggestion over as he allowed the Vulcan to pull him down and into his arms.

“I guess it’s worth trying,” he finally agreed. “And I’ll still have the lexorin if it’s a problem.”

<3

Spock almost regretted the telepathic link during their next yoga class.

He was sitting opposite Leonard, their feet pressed together and hands joined. Already the connection was unusually intimate for a Vulcan in public, without the added frisson of Leonard’s mind warm aside his. Spock was incredibly thankful he had vetoed going bare feet.

“ _Damn suggestive some of these poses._ ”

He could hear Leonard’s smirk even if he couldn’t see it. He deliberately did not respond to the implication.

“Breathe out as you go down,” Lila reminded them.

McCoy exhaled slowly as he bent forward gradually. Outwardly he seemed just as serene as Spock but inwardly he was cackling.

“ _Hear that, Spock? She wants me to go down._ ”

“ _Ashayam. I do not believe that is the reaction the teacher wants._ ”

“ _She’s **Deltan** Spock. She’d be thrilled at us exploring our emotional reactions._ ”

“ _Not in company. And what you are considering is hardly an **emotional** reaction._ ”

“ _Feels pretty emotional to **me**._ ”

“And enough Upavistha Konasana,” Lila interrupted their thoughts. “Move to all fours.”

“ _Oh good,_ ” smirked Leonard.

<3

“Oh that feels good,” McCoy purred happily.

They’d got back from their yoga class with their dignity still thankfully intact. McCoy had been keen to continue their earlier discourse but couldn’t hide the lingering twinges in his spine. So while pleasurable, the activities currently taking place on their bed weren’t what he’d expected.

“Your muscles should not be this tense,” Spock told him seriously as he sat behind him and kneaded some more of the knots.

“Comes of carrying the extra weight. Body’s not used to it. The yoga’s helping though.”

Spock continued his dedicated attention down and across Leonard’s shoulders.

“I have done as you requested,” he announced out of the blue.

McCoy opened his relaxed eyes to frown.

“And what exactly did I request?” he asked cautiously.

“You indicated you wished for me to provide a list of possible Vulcan names for the baby.”

McCoy actually turned to look at him.

“You came up with a baby name list?” he asked in genuine delight.

“I did,” Spock confirmed, gently shoving Leonard so he could continue the massage.

“Alright then,” he drawled. “What did you come up with?”

“I endeavoured to choose names that would have meanings to appeal to you.”

“Never thought of Vulcan names as having meanings before. What’s Spock supposed to mean?”

“Resembling half of each other’s heart and soul,” Spock answered, placing a tender kiss to one shoulder blade.

“No wonder you’re such a damn romantic. So come on. What did you pick out?”

“Soval – from the honoured beloved one.”

“Are you making these meanings up?” McCoy asked with an arched brow.

“Do you believe I would lie to you? I checked these meanings with Sidzhan.”

“No idea what that is.” McCoy turned back and closed his eyes again. “Soval. I could get used to that. What else did you have?”

“Lyras – one who bears emotion.”

McCoy snorted indelicately.

“Probably appropriate,” he muttered.

“Talok – precious. Tolaris – of the honourable blue.”

McCoy turned again and fixed him with his blue-eyed gaze.

“Now why would you think of that?” he smiled.

“It actually refers to a house colour but I confess I do rather associate blue with yourself.”

Leonard kissed him briefly before shifting back into position.

“Sidak – from out of two. Sitar – from the thankful.”

“That’s a type of guitar you know.”

“I was aware.”

“Know-it-all. They’re nice names Spock. Any more girlly ones or are you convinced we’re having a boy?”

“I have no more knowledge than yourself on the gender of our child.”

“I know but some people just have a feeling about it.”

“I do not believe that is something Vulcans are prone to.”

“Guess it wouldn’t be. So? Girls names?”

“I confess I found it harder to find names I believed would be both meaningful and suitable.”

“But…?”

“T’Larn – lady of the dazzling blue garment.”

“I’d hardly call science blues ‘dazzling’.”

“Or T’Lara, which was my grandmother’s name.”

“Meaning?”

“Lady blue desert bird.”

“Hhmm. That’s quite nice. Lara’s a human name anyway and I like keeping names in families.”

“I was in fact named for my mother’s human ancestor.”

“See? It’s like a family tradition.”

Leonard leaned backwards so he could rest against Spock’s chest.

“I’d like us to have family traditions Spock,” he commented quietly.

“As would I Ashayam.” He ran his hands caressingly over the swell of McCoy’s stomach.

Leonard allowed that a few minutes before clearing his throat.

“Now I’m over the morning sickness, well, I don’t have to worry so much about being over tired in the morning.”

“This is beneficial,” Spock replied.

“Could be more beneficial. If you catch my drift.” He shifted further back into the Vulcan’s embrace.

Spock tightened his hold and pulled McCoy with him down onto the mattress.

“Indeed,” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gratitude to Sidzhan at kirshara.wordpress.com for the Vulcan name list.


	8. Week 16

Jim glanced at the caller ID and swiftly changed his mind about ignoring the call.

“Bones!”

“Jim, you free for lunch tomorrow?”

Jim glanced at his calendar where ‘lunch with Nogura’ was clearly visible.

“Yeah, I’m free,” he answered smoothly.

“Great. Spock and I are seeing Corrigan in the morning to find out the sex of the baby. Thought you’d want to be the first to know.”

Jim grinned hugely.

“You’re finally finding out if it’s a James or a Jamie!”

Bones rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

“I _told_ you. We’re having something that’ll at least pass for Vulcan.”

“Will always be James or Jamie to me,” Jim replied unconcerned. He leant back into his chair thoughtfully. “Do you have a preference? I never asked before. Sort of assumed if you did you’d have got them to pick the right genome or whatever.”

McCoy shook his head vehemently.

“I’d never have asked them to do that. Too close to eugenics. Besides, I don’t care either way. Another beautiful girl or a wonderful little boy.”

“What about Spock? Does he want a boy to carry on the family name?”

Bones frowned.

“He’s never said so.”

“Well I guess you’ll find out either way tomorrow. Usual place?” he asked.

“Yeah. See you then.” McCoy answered with a distracted air.

<3

They’d arrived somewhat early at Sorel and Corrigan’s rooms in the hospital. Leonard was giddy with the excitement but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t also nervous.

“Leonard, will you please stop fidgeting.”

“I can’t help it Spock.” He gripped his hands together to stop him playing with his pinkie ring. “Aren’t you anxious about this?”

Spock arched an eyebrow at him.

“Why should I be anxious? The baby’s sex is what it is. We know it will be either male or female.”

“I know but… don’t you have a preference?”

Spock looked surprised.

“Do _you_ have a preference?” he countered.

“No. But I thought… well, I guess I thought you might prefer a boy to continue your family legacy or something.”

Spock relaxed.

“A child of either gender will be suitable for that purpose. On Vulcan the important aspect is the passing on of knowledge. Neither gender has an advantage for that.”

“So you won’t be disappointed? Either way?”

“Indeed not. I do not think I could ever be disappointed in a child of ours.”

McCoy smiled at him.

“I ever tell you how much I love you?”

“Very infrequently.”

Their teasing was interrupted as Daniel finally arrived.

“Sorry to keep you,” he apologized, gesturing them to accompany him.

“No apology is necessary,” Spock replied. “We were early.”

Daniel grinned.

“Which is something I should have anticipated. Before we have a look at the scans, anything you have to report? Any concerns?”

“No,” McCoy answered swiftly. “Just keen to find out what we’re having.”

Daniel laughed.

“All right then, up on the bed please.”

Leonard moved swiftly to the correct position and pulled up his shirt. It seemed to take the specialist an age to get his equipment going but then everyone’s gaze was transfixed to the monitor.

“Oh my god.” McCoy couldn’t help but cover his mouth as his eyes welled up. Daniel smiled at him.

“We got an unusually clear view. I’d say we can be pretty certain.”

Spock looked from the monitor to the specialist, to Leonard and back to Daniel.

“I am unclear what we are seeing,” he admitted.

McCoy hiccupped as Daniel pointed towards the image.

“Well that there is the baby’s head. This bit curved sort of round is an arm. The other one is the other side. Obviously…”

“It’s a little girl Spock,” McCoy interrupted. “Our beautiful baby daughter.”

“A daughter,” Spock echoed, looking at the screen with renewed wonder.

“Our darlin’ daughter.”

<3

Jim had already ordered a selection of snacks for the table by the time his friends arrived.

“What took you so long?” he demanded. “Any problems?”

“Nothing of that nature,” Spock replied calmly. “Leonard merely required some time to compose himself.”

“Well excuse me for being emotional about our baby daughter!”

Jim grinned hugely.

“You’re having a girl? A little Jamie?”

McCoy laughed.

“Yup. And _no_ to Jamie.”

“Well this calls for a toast.” Jim immediately began pouring them drinks.

“I do not understand the emotional significance of this event,” Spock confessed, honestly confused. “Nothing has been achieved or altered from yesterday. And you stated you would be as pleased with a boy as a girl so it is not a celebration of a wished for outcome. It is merely a fact.”

McCoy tried to glare at him but he was clearly too pleased for it to be effective.

“It’s because we’re closer to knowing our baby now. Now _it’s_ a _she_.”

“You never objected to us celebrating new discoveries on the _Enterprise_ ,” Jim added. “And this is just that – a new discovery.”

Spock nodded in acknowledgement although it was clear he did not fully understand. Still he dutifully lifted his glass as Jim raised the toast.

“To my best friends and their beautiful daughter.”

“You cannot know she is beau-” Spock began before McCoy interrupted him with a growl.

“Just drink the goddamn toast.”

Spock obeyed. Jim grinned at them.

“So how are you doing with choosing a name? If you’re absolutely certain against Jamie?”

“Well we can rule out about half now so we’re clearly making progress.”

Spock raised an eyebrow to Leonard’s declaration.

“I begin to understand now why you wished to consider names before discovering the gender.”

“What’s in the running?” Jim pressed.

“Well, Spock came up with T’Larn or T’Lara and Joanna suggested Thalia. I think those were our favourites weren’t they?”

“All beginning with ‘t’,” Jim noticed.

“Yeah well, Vulcan girls tend to do that.”

“It is not however imperative,” Spock commented. “I knew several girls who had names starting with other letters.”

“You didn’t tell me that before!”

“You will recall I suggested male names with other letters than ‘s’,” Spock pointed out.

“You can’t expect me to recognize etymological meanings when I’m in bed with your hands on me!”

“Ah, too much information Bones.”

McCoy managed to glare perfectly well this time.

“He was giving me a _massage_. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“That was kind of my point.” Jim smiled. “Anyway, shall I update the crew and ask them to put in any new name suggestions?”

“Sure.” McCoy shrugged. “Seems like there’s more options than I realized.”

<3

“Leonard.”

“Hhhmm? What is it Spock?”

“I would like to attempt to make contact with our daughter.”

McCoy opened his eyes from where he had been gently drifting towards sleep and rolled over to look at the Vulcan.

“Now?”

“Now seemed an appropriate time as you are most relaxed.”

“Most relaxed? I was damn near asleep!”

“Forgive me,” Spock rolled onto his back. “I should have left you to rest.”

Leonard scooched closer and wrapped an arm across his waist.

“Well, since I _am_ awake perhaps now ain’t such a bad time.”

Spock glanced at him.

“I believe you were correct. You need your sleep.”

“You saying I look like hell?” Leonard frowned.

“Not at all. Only that I should not overtax you. You are already undergoing more mind links with me. It is not wise to push you too fast.”

“The mind links have been going fine, haven’t they?” Leonard shifted so he was breathing against Spock’s ear. “I’d say I’ve been reacting well.”

Spock still seemed hesitant so Leonard pressed closer.

“I’d say I’m ready to try something a little more… invasive.” He nipped at an ear playfully, determined to convince Spock he was happy to do this.

“Leonard!” he admonished. “I was not suggesting acts of a carnal nature.”

“Why not? Seems a good way to train me into associating only good things with mind melds.” He placed a few more kisses along Spock’s neck.

“I do not think it wise for you to develop such a Pavlovian response to Vulcan mind melds.”

Leonard raised himself up to smile at his lover.

“How about just this once? It’s the first time you’ll be melding with me properly without any lexorin first. Wouldn’t a little reward be appropriate?”

Spock stared up at him.

“Perhaps it would be appropriate,” Spock allowed.

Leonard’s smile widened and he dropped himself back so he was comfortable on the mattress. Spock turned and for a few seconds simply studied him. Then he reached out his fingers to the now familiar psi points.

McCoy no longer tensed when Spock did this. He waited perfectly calmly as Spock’s mind reached out to his and waited with apparently infinite patience for the human to acknowledge and welcome him.

It would be wrong to say Leonard was _entirely_ comfortable yet he had utter trust that Spock would not press him too roughly, or insist on seeing what McCoy still did not wish to recognize in himself.

And he had no worries about aftereffects since both receiving the lexorin and undergoing the allergen immunotherapy. Those effects had hopefully been permanently banished.

So he felt nothing but a sense of excitement at meeting his daughter for what felt like the first time. Oh, he’d recognised the baby’s presence those few times they’d melded previously but now he knew she was a little girl it seemed much more real.

As his mind and Spock’s entwined familiarly, he could swear their daughter approached them. Although he was hardly accustomed enough to determine such a distinction, he picked up the thought echoed by Spock.

“ _She recognizes us?_ ” he queried.

“ _She does. As your mind has leant to recognise and trust mine, so hers has learnt ours_.”

Leonard knew his eyes would be welling up but that seemed irrelevant in this space.  
“ _Can we… hug her?_ ”

Spock didn’t answer in words but simply expanded their consciousness to embrace the warmth of their daughter. McCoy would swear he could feel her pulse through the bond. He resisted when Spock made to disentangle them.

“ _Ashayam, it is time to rest._ ”

McCoy felt Spock retreating from him and opened his eyes to find he did indeed need to blink away tears.

“Will she… miss us?” he asked fretfully.

Spock actually smiled at him gently.

“While she can no longer sense my presence without a bond, you are always with her.”

That surprised the doctor.

“She can hear my thoughts?” He suddenly remembered a wealth of thoughts he’d rather his daughter did not hear.

Spock placed a light kiss on his lips.

“She can hear your thoughts as she can hear your voice. That is in tone but without any meaning.”

McCoy flushed, embarrassed.

“What about when I get angry? Does she sense that?”

“Your angry thoughts are only ever flickers on the surface. Your mind itself is always warm and inviting.”

Spock echoed Leonard’s earlier attention and placed kisses along his neck.

“So she can’t… um… sense this?” he asked, moving slightly to allow Spock easier access.

“At present I believe she will sense only your enjoyment, pleasure and love.”

He lifted himself away briefly to look at the human seriously. “Your mind is the most compassionate I have ever encountered. There is none I should rather entrust my daughter to.”

McCoy smiled genuinely at him before shifting suggestively.

“I believe we agreed something about a reward?” he reminded his lover.

Spock shook his head in fondness.

“Indeed,” he agreed before slinking down to silence his mate once more.


	9. Week 18

It was dark. Far too dark to see even a hand in front of your face. McCoy stumbled on something but managed not to fall. He could hear a baby crying.

“I’m coming,” he whispered, scared to raise his voice too loud. “I’m coming honey.”

He nudged the object he’d stumbled against with his foot. It was soft and yielding.

With an awful feeling welling in his stomach he knelt down to confirm it was a body.

His steady surgeon hands ran along the arm up towards the head.

They stoked over a pointed ear.

…

Leonard surged up and leant over the side of the bed retching.

The nightmares had started intermittently a week or so ago with no apparent trigger or reason. The scenario varied but he didn’t need to be a psychiatrist to recognise the anxiety symptoms. But during the day he wasn’t aware of any particular worry about the birth. So he especially resented these dreams that forced it upon him.

He gradually became aware of a hand stroking soothing circles on his back and a familiar voice murmuring to him.

“It was just a dream. Illusion only.”

Trembling, he turned and buried himself into the strong embrace. Those sensitive hands continued to sweep over his back in gentle gestures. He forced himself to breathe deeply, allowing the welcome scent of the Vulcan to calm him.

“You were…” he muttered, but he couldn’t finish the sentence. Spock understood anyway, correctly deducing the nightmares were following their usual pattern.

“I am here. I shall not leave you.”

Leonard’s fingers traced the intricate patterns on Spock’s night-shirt.

“Spock?” he spoke hesitantly. “Would you…” he stopped, nervous about asking even though he knew Spock would not refuse him.

“What is it Ashayam? What do you need?”

And that was it Leonard realised. He needed this though he’d never expected to. Perhaps it was simply another baby craving but in that moment he didn’t care.

“Would you meld with me?”

Spock pulled back enough to look him in the eyes.

“Are you sure Leonard? Do you not think the nightmares might be symptoms of your allergy?”

“They ain’t,” McCoy told him. “I know allergy symptoms and these nightmares aren’t them.”

He had in fact considered the possibility when he’d started getting the nightmares but they’d been linking telepathically too long and frequently without any noticeable ill effect to suddenly think it was causing problems now.

In fact, he knew now that the only thing that would calm his panicked mind was the touch of Spock’s consciousness.

“Please,” he added.

Cautiously, watching for any sign of hesitation, Spock raised his fingers to the delicate points. They both let out a soft sigh as Spock’s mind made contact with his.

Spock saw the fear that was buried in Leonard’s mind. The terror of losing those he held dear. He could trace those roots back to his divorce, the judge allocating his daughter to the mother, and to a hospital room that far from being dark was bright white…

McCoy pulled away sharply and Spock let him go. He was curious about the pain-filled memory but he knew better than to press. Instead he resumed his physical caresses and attempted to calm the man with words.

“There will be no divorce between us,” he promised.

“Ya can’t get divorced if ya ain’t married,” Leonard pointed out.

For the first time, Spock wondered if Leonard would actually wish to marry him should he ask. However now was clearly not the time for such a conversation.

He leant close and placed a chaste kiss to Leonard’s forehead.

“I shall not leave you,” he repeated. “And Vulcan’s do not lie.”

“Don’t lie my ass,” McCoy grumbled, but he allowed Spock to pull him back into the embrace.

“Can you recall any occasion upon which I have lied to you?” he challenged.

McCoy mumbled against his chest but clearly couldn’t immediately come up with any examples. Spock had little doubt that the physician would work hard to prove him wrong over the next few days but he was content with the victory for now.

“Now, lie back down.” He tugged the man gently. “And get some sleep.”

As they settled comfortably, Spock wondered again whether he should not consider matrimony with the doctor.

<3

“Spock!”

The Vulcan halted and looked up from the PADD he had been studying.

“Jim,” he greeted genially.

“I’ve been looking for you ages,” Jim complained.

Spock wondered at that since he had been following his rota faithfully and the admiral should have had no trouble locating him. However he refrained from commenting.

“How’s Bones?” Jim demanded as he fell into step with him.

“Leonard is… as well as may be expected,” he hedged.

Jim shot him a serious look.

“What’s that mean? I spoke to him this morning and he looked like hell. Told me he was feeling fresh as a daisy though. Why’s he always have to lie through his teeth about his health?”

“I believe he does not wish to worry people.”

“Well I worry more when I know he’s hiding something. It leads me to expect the worst.”

“I assure you Leonard is experiencing nothing worse than should be expected through this stage of his pregnancy.”

“Well what’s that?”

“He is experiencing unfortunately vivid dreams that are disturbing his sleep.”

“That’s it?”

“Is it not sufficient?”

“Of course,” Jim acknowledged immediately. “I didn’t mean to belittle his condition. It’s just I was worried something might be wrong with the baby.”

“There is nothing wrong with the child. We have been able to sense her presence during our melds.”

“You have?” Jim seemed startled. “I’m still surprised Bones is even letting you meld.”

“It is necessary for the child’s wellbeing,” Spock told him. It seemed too intimate an act to discuss any further, even with so close a friend as Jim.

“Ah well, I guess that explains that.”

Spock was reminded of his thoughts about marriage to the doctor and suddenly realized Jim might be an ideal candidate to sound out his idea to.

“I wonder if you would be available to meet me later? I wish to discuss human traditions with you.”

“Sure,” Jim agreed with a smile. “Come round my office once you’re done with your classes.”

<3

Spock had ensured all his work was finished in an orderly fashion so he could leave at an appropriate time. He wished to have sufficient time to talk to Jim without winding up being too late home to Leonard.

Jim, naturally enough, was still snowed under when Spock arrived.

“Come in. sit down,” Jim gestured vaguely. “I won’t be a moment.”

Spock did as instructed and waited while the admiral finished whatever bit of paperwork he currently had to deal with. It wasn’t long ‘til Jim dropped it aside with a relieved sigh.

“Right.” He smiled. “Drink?”

“Thank you,” Spock agreed, more for the human’s comfort than his own.

“So. What did you want to discuss? You mentioned traditions?”

“Yes.” Spock paused while he accepted his drink and took a sip. “It occurred to me that Leonard might feel slighted because I have not asked him to marry me.”

Jim choked.

Spock made to move and assist him but Jim waved him back.

“I’m alright, I’m alright,” he coughed slightly. “It’s just… I was expecting baby related traditions not…” He stared hard at Spock. “What’s made you think Bones wants to get married?”

Spock blinked.

“Your tone would suggest you do not believe he would,” he suggested, deftly avoiding answering Jim’s question.

“It’s not that. It’s just… well… his last marriage didn’t end well. If you include Natira then neither of his marriages ended well. I think he believes the entire institution is cursed.”

“That is highly illogical.”

“Your point being?” Jim smirked before turning serious again. “I’m not saying he doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life with you. He _does_. It’s one of the few absolute certainties of my existence. It’s just that I think he’ll feel he’s somehow jinxing things if you make it official.”

Spock frowned, unhappy with the irrational nature of that idea.

“So you do not think I should ask him?”

“Spock. I am not going to advise you one way or the other. You know Bones a hell of a lot better than me by now. I’m sure he’d he flattered and thrilled that you want to commit to him in that way. I’m just saying he might not be capable of saying yes.”

Spock considered this.

“Perhaps it would be better to introduce the prospect of a lifetime commitment without including the prospect of marriage.”

“I’d say you’re already doing that with the baby.” Jim grinned. “Which reminds me… any decision on a name yet?”

“Not as yet.” Spock stood. “Thank you for your thoughts Jim. They have been most enlightening.”

“Anytime Spock. Anytime.”

<3

The fingers drifted away from McCoy’s face and he let out a sigh.

“Never thought I’d enjoy that so much,” he murmured.

“It is likely an influence from the child,” Spock replied.

“Maybe.”

They sat in companionable silence while McCoy rested.

“Leonard?” Spock stroked his hair in a manner he knew he enjoyed.

“Yeah?”

“You know that I am committed to you.”

“Yeah, darlin’?”

“I wish you to know that I am prepared to formalize that if you should ever wish it.”

Leonard pulled out of the embrace to stare at him.

“Was that a proposal?” he demanded.

“Not precisely. I do not feel it is necessary to engage in marital rituals but I would be willing to for you if you desired it.”

Leonard continued to stare.

“Damn strangest marriage proposal I’ve ever heard,” he commented. Spock arched a brow at him.

“And how many have you heard?”

“Never you mind.” He shifted his gaze away as he thought about what Spock was saying. “Are you saying you _don’t_ want to get married?” he queried.

“No,” Spock hesitated. “But I understand that, given your history, you might be wary of such an event.”

“So you _do_ want to get married?”

“I wish to do whatever will most convince you I am dedicated to you for life.”

Leonard smiled and tucked himself back against the Vulcan’s side.

“That’s nice. But I kinda figured you’d stick around, even if just for the kid’s sake.”

“I would not have considered a child with you if I were not already committed.”

“I know,” Leonard whispered. “Hard as I find it to believe sometimes… I know.”

They fell silent again.

“Spock?”

“Yes Leonard?”

“Maybe you could ask me again sometime? Perhaps when I’m not pregnant.”

“I shall remember that,” Spock promised.

“And you might want to try and make a better job of it too!”

Spock sighed.

“Yes Leonard.”


	10. Week 20

“Jim.” McCoy’s face on the viewscreen looked stressed. “You have to help us.”

“Anything Bones,” Jim immediately promised, sitting up straighter. “What do you need?” he asked, already formulating favours he could call in.

McCoy ran a hand through already dishevelled hair.

“We can’t agree on a goddamn colour.”

Jim blinked at him.

“A colour?”

“Yeah. For the nursery,” he added in explanation. “Spock wants green because it’s a calming colour but I don’t want it to look like a hospital room! I think pale blue would be pretty but Spock think’s it’ll make the room seem cold. What do you think?”

Jim opened his mouth then closed it again before saying.

“I always liked command gold. And yellow’s a nice bright colour.”

McCoy stared at him like he was an idiot. It was a look Jim was long familiar with.

“Yellow makes babies cry more,” he told him.

Jim floundered a bit before suggesting,

“Can’t you get a balance? Something like turquoise or aquamarine?”

McCoy sighed.

“I guess that would be the sensible thing to do.”

Jim looked at him carefully.

“And neither of you thought of that?”

McCoy smiled warmly at him.

“Now where’d the fun be in compromising all the time?”

“You two do this just to wind me up don’t you? I can’t believe you’re really like this on your own.”

“Oh we are,” Bones confirmed. “But one of us always cracks first.” He gave Jim a look to suggest it was the Vulcan. “Ain’t our fault if you crack so quickly.”

“You’re impossible.”

McCoy laughed.

<3

“I still do not fully understand why we must accomplish this ourselves.”

Spock stood in the center of the room looking over the various essentials Leonard had prepared.

“It’s important Spock. It’s a way of showing her how much she’s wanted.”

“Leonard, I believe the fact we sought medical intervention to conceive should convince her she was wanted even if we ourselves prove incapable. Which I sincerely doubt we shall.”

McCoy scowled at him.

“Alright, well it’s a way of creating memories alright? When we think of having her we’ll remember how we decorated this nursery.”

“And this is desirable?”

“Yes! We did it with Joanna and-” Leonard stopped himself and looked away. “I guess those memories aren’t so pleasant anymore,” he muttered.

Spock relented.

“I have no actual objection to the exercise. If it is a human custom then it is logical for me to observe it with you.”

McCoy surveyed him, seemingly considering whether to argue with that wording or not. Apparently he wasn’t in the mood.

“Okay then. Well, you better change outta those clothes and put some rags on.”

“Rags?”

“You know, clothes you don’t mind getting covered in paint. ‘Cause believe me, no matter how careful ya are, it always manages to get on you.”

“I do not possess clothes of that nature. I intend all my clothing to be fit for public appearance.”

“Of course you do,” Leonard muttered. “Well you can borrow some of mine then. You can wear my usual painting gear.”

“What then shall you wear?”

“Oh this’ll do fine. I’ll probably have outgrown it in a week anyhow and I don’t plan on going through all this again any time soon.”

<3

It had taken a little while to organize themselves but they finally got started applying paint to walls.

McCoy had started on the small area under the wide window. He sat back on his haunches to admire it. The sunlight brought out the blue in the shade and he smiled to himself.

He turned to make the observation to Spock but was brought up short at the sight.

Spock had paint down both arms and was liberally speckled down his entire front. That in itself wouldn’t have been quite so amusing if it hadn’t been for the look of intense concentration on his face as he attempted to paint around the door sensor panel.

McCoy couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing.

The sound startled Spock who flinched and brushed paint right across the panel. His frown intensified as he turned on the amused human.

“I do not see what you find funny Leonard. This is a most illogical way to proceed. It would be more efficient to layer a protective film across such surfaces and edges before beginning to paint.”

“Nonsense.” Leonard pushed himself to his feet and wandered over. “I think the _logical_ thing to do is for you to paint the large areas – since you’re already coated in the stuff – and I’ll go round the edges.”

He wiped an absorbent cloth over the sensor to clear it. After a moment’s thought he wiped it across Spock’s cheeks too. Spock was observing Leonard’s handiwork as he did this.

“Your experience with this activity clearly shows,” he remarked.

“Experience nothing,” McCoy scoffed. “I’m a surgeon. I’ve got unparalleled steady hands.”

Spock smiled slightly as he caught those steady hands in his.

“You do indeed have remarkable hands.”

McCoy tutted as he pulled them out of Spock’s reach.

“Now none of that. Not ‘til we’re done for the day. Besides, you’ve got them covered in paint now.”

“My apologies,” he offered sincerely before agreeing. “Very well. I do believe we shall proceed quicker if we split the tasks as suggested.”

“Alright then. Let’s hop to it then.”

<3

“ _Lavender blue, dilly, dilly_  
 _Lavender green_  
 _If I were king, dilly, dilly_  
 _I'd need a queen._  
 _Who told me so, dilly, dilly_  
 _Who told me so_  
 _I told myself, dilly, dilly_  
 _I told me so._ ”

Spock enjoyed hearing Leonard sing. Oh, he knew the doctor wasn’t as accomplished a singer as Nyota but the fact that he would sing so unconsciously in Spock’s presence never failed to please the Vulcan.

“ _If your dilly, dilly heart_  
_Feels a dilly, dilly way_  
_And if you answer, yes_  
_In a pretty little church_  
_On a dilly, dilly day_  
_You'll be wed in a dilly, dilly dress_  
_Of lavender blue, dilly, dilly_  
_Lavender green._ ”

McCoy stopped suddenly and turned towards Spock.

“Say, that’s a thought. What about a colour as a name?”

Spock lowered his spray and turned to look at him.

“A colour?”

“Yeah. Lots of humans have a colour as a name – Amber, Rose, Ruby, Ginger.”

Spock considered this.

“I thought you wished to have a name that sounded Vulcan?”

“I do,” Leonard said. “So give me some translations.”

“Which colour would you suggest?”

“Well… what’s ‘lavender’?”

“ _Pulu-kur_.”

McCoy frowned.

“I don’t like that. What about ‘blue’ or ‘green’?”

“ _Pla-kur_ or _yar-kur_.”

“Do they all end in _kur_?”

“ _Kur_ translates to ‘pigment’. It therefore frequently ends Vulcan words for colours.”

“Any that don’t?”

Spock thought for a moment.

“ _Krup, ram, puhku, sbah…_ ”

“Alright, alright.” McCoy waved him to silence as he returned his attention to his painting. “I’m sorry I asked.”

<3

“What do you think you are doing?”

There was an unusual hint of alarm in the Vulcan’s voice and McCoy turned.

“I was going to paint those edges.” He gestured behind him.

“You should not be ascending to any heights.”

“Heights? I’m going up all of four steps!”

“You will require six steps at least to reach. It is inadvisable for you to put yourself at such risk.”

“I’m not putting myself at risk. It’s not that high and I ain’t goin’ to fall.”

“Naturally you do not intend to fall but that does not negate the possibility that you shall.”

“How likely is it exactly?” McCoy challenged him. The fact Spock chose not to answer that told Leonard he was being paranoid. “Look, we agreed I’d paint the edges. I’ve done all the ones I can reach down here. If I can get on with those we’ll be done within the next hour. If I have to wait for you we’ll be here ‘til high noon tomorrow!”

“Now you are exaggerating,” Spock admonished him.

Leonard crossed his arms and glared. Spock once again gave in.

But not without a caveat.

“I shall put down a mattress so you will not be injured should you fall.”

He ignored Leonard’s complaints as he strode out of the nursery and headed for their bedroom. As he returned easily dragging the heavy mattress McCoy arched an eyebrow at him.

“Do all Vulcans get this paranoid over their pregnant partners?”

“I cannot say,” Spock replied as he carefully positioned the mattress by the short stepladder. “However I believe it is a perfectly logical response.”

“Damn hobgoblin,” McCoy muttered but he couldn’t stop his smile.

<3

They stood together and surveyed their day’s handiwork.

“It’s perfect,” McCoy decided.

Spock frowned.

“It is not ‘perfect’. I was unable to remove those spots of paint from the carpet.”

Leonard leant into his side and wrapped his arms around him.

“That’s why it’s perfect,” he argued. “Now every time I see those spots I’ll remember today.”

Spock glanced at him.

“You will enjoy remembering today?”

McCoy chuckled.

“Yeah. I admit right now I’m tired… and at times I got frustrated… but this was something we did together. I’ve always liked doing things with you Spock.”

Spock considered pointing out the very many times McCoy had in fact objected to working with him but decided he didn’t want to spoil Leonard’s good mood.

“Then it is in fact fortunate I left that reminder.”

McCoy placed a kiss against his neck.

“Next thing you’ll be claiming you did it on purpose,” he accused fondly.

“I do not expect I could make you believe that.”

“Nope.”

They remained quiet, enjoying the satisfaction of a day well spent.

“We may begin furnishing the room now,” Spock noted.

“Uh-huh,” Leonard mumbled.

Spock looked at him again.

“You have over worked yourself,” he objected mildly.

“Honestly? It was worth it.”

“You shall take a nap while I prepare dinner.”

“Bit difficult since you’ve dragged our mattress in here.”

“That is easily remedied. You may wash while I remake the bed.”

McCoy pulled away from him and surveyed him up and down.

“I think you should really wash first. Have you looked at yourself? If I didn’t know better I’d swear you had measles.”

“Perhaps we should assist each other with cleaning?” Spock suggested.

“Damn sneaky Vulcan. You just want to get me naked.”

Spock smiled softly.

“While I do admit to often desiring that, in this instance I merely wish to offer assistance.”

McCoy smiled.

“Yeah, I’m guessing you’ll have trouble getting that mess outta your hair on your own.”

Spock took that for the assent it was and lost no time in scooping his rather heavy mate into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again - all Vulcan words are from the Language Dictionary


	11. Week 22

“I don’t see why they have to send _you_.”

McCoy stood in the doorway of their bedroom watching Spock pack with a disgruntled expression.

“I am responsible for this contingent of cadets. It is my duty to perform this final assessment.” He glanced over at the grouchy doctor. “We both knew this would be part of my obligations this year.”

“Yeah. Don’t mean I have to like it though.”

Leonard’s gaze dropped to the floor. It was an action Spock had long since recognised as an attempt to avoid showing the hurt in his eyes.

The Vulcan stopped what he was doing to focus fully on him.

“I do not like it any more than you do Leonard. I should not choose to leave you. Especially at the current time.”

“You saying you’re not even a tiny bit interested in getting back out amongst the stars? Investigating all that vast unknown again?”

“I find it far more fulfilling to investigate the sheer unpredictability of you Leonard.”

McCoy finally raised his eyes again.

“I’m gonna miss you,” he admitted.

Spock crossed the room and embraced him.

“And I you Ashayam. However I shall message you every day. And you shall have Jim with you.”

“Yeah.” McCoy pressed his face into Spock’s shoulder. “We’ll be able to have all those wild parties you disapprove of.”

“Please, do not do anything foolish in my absence.”

McCoy chuckled.

“We ain’t really going to have wild parties. You know that right?”

“I do know that. However I shall still worry about you.”

McCoy held him tightly.

“Not as much as I’ll worry about _you_.”

<3

“Jim. You don’t have to actually move in.”

“I promised Spock I’d look after you while he was away and I can hardly do that from across town now can I?”

“I can actually take care of myself you know. I _am_ a doctor.”

“I know but… well, Spock was pretty insistent.”

McCoy crossed his arms and fixed his friend with a hard stare.

“What did he ask you to do? Precisely.”

Jim glanced around as if looking for a means of escape.

“He just said I should monitor your health closely. And check what you ate. Oh, and he didn’t want you doing anything strenuous. Or missing any sleep. He didn’t want you getting overly stressed by anything either.”

Bones’ eyebrow had arched dramatically during Jim’s little recital.

“Damn worry wart. He’s going to be a nightmare when the kid’s born isn’t he?”

“Oh absolutely.” Jim agreed unreservedly.

<3

_“So, Jim told me you asked him to watch out for me.”_

_“It seemed a sensible precaution.”_

_“Apparently you asked him to monitor my health, my diet, my exercise and my sleep.”_

_“Indeed. I merely informed him of the conditions I would be checking were I there.”_

_“Did it ever occur to you that **I** might be capable of monitoring myself?” _

_“It occurred to me certainly. However I then recalled your reticence in past experiences and decided an outside adjudicator would be preferable.”_

_“You’re impossible, you know that?”_

_“As are you Ashayam.”_

<3

When Jim got back to the apartment after his long day at work, he found McCoy already cooking.

“You shouldn’t be doing that,” he admonished softly while peering with interest at the food being prepared.

“Nonsense,” Bones retorted. “It’s the way Spock and I do things. Whoever gets back first starts on dinner.”

Jim grinned.

“You ever stay late on purpose?”

“You ever tried Vulcan cuisine?”

Jim laughed and glanced round again.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“No. You should probably grab a shower now. It’ll be ready time you’re out.”

Realising he’d only be in the way if he stayed, Jim followed the doctor’s suggestion. By the time he came back, McCoy was putting dishes out.

“There ya are. Sit down and eat.”

Jim didn’t need to be told twice. He stuck straight in and almost groaned in delight.

“Oh, this is good Bones!”

“Proper food that’s why. Nothing replicated.”

“No meat?” Jim queried inquisitively. McCoy shrugged unselfconsciously.

“I stopped when I got pregnant and haven’t really missed it since. Spock’s more comfortable without it in the house too.”

“Just thought that while he was away you might have indulged a bit.”

“To be honest I never really thought about it.”

“You’re making me feel guilty. I’ve put on a few pounds since we stopped running round the galaxy.”

“That’s more than just your diet. That’s the desk job. At least running around the galaxy you worked off some pounds.”

“So you’re saying eat better and exercise more?”

“Always sound advice Jim. Or you could get back to what you do best – run around the galaxy again.”

“And miss seeing your little bundle of joy running rings about you two? Not likely.”

<3

_“Do you think we’ll all get back into space one day?”_

_“By ‘all’ do you refer to ourselves and Jim?”_

_“Yeah. I’m not thinking anytime soon but, well, Jim’s not made for flying a desk.”_

_“Indeed. I did wonder about the wisdom of him accepting his current posting.”_

_“So? Do you think we’ll serve aboard a starship again?”_

_“The Admiral would require special circumstances to allow him to do so. And we are committed to our life on Earth are we not?”_

_“You could just say ‘no’ you know.”_

_“Does this displease you?”_

_“No. I mean, I’m happy with my choice. Our choice. I just wish Jim could be as happy with his.”_

_“Perhaps he will achieve captaincy of a vessel again one day.”_

_“Perhaps. But then I’d miss him if he were gone off on his own.”_

_“You are impossible to please Leonard.”_

<3

Life as a starship captain had enabled Kirk to go from asleep to alert in a brief window of time. However he didn’t always grasp what was going on immediately.

Which was why he stumbled into Bones’ room in something of a panic.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

McCoy stared at him.

“Goddamn cramps. I fell asleep on my side but must have rolled onto my back and the weight has cut off the blood supply.”

“Oh.” Jim watched as his friend awkwardly tried to rub some life into his leg muscles. “Do you want me to give you a massage?” he offered.

Bones eyed him dubiously.

“You know how to do that?”

“Well… not exactly. But I should be able to reach them better than you can round your baby bump.”

McCoy considered that a long few seconds before sighing in defeat.

“Fine, alright. Probably won’t do me any harm.”

Jim wandered over and sat on the bed, helping shift McCoy’s legs up across his lap as the doctor leant back against the headboard. He was cautious at first but, after McCoy insisted that he wouldn’t break him, he applied more pressure. He grinned to himself when he heard Bones let out an unintentional sigh of relief.

“Better?” Jim queried, standing and tucking the doctor’s legs back under the sheet.

“Yeah. Thanks Jim,” McCoy mumbled sleepily, shifting back down under the covers. Jim pulled the blanket up around his dozing friend before heading back to his own bed.

<3

_“How’re the cadets?”_

_“The crew are performing quite satisfactorily.”_

_“That good huh?”_

_“They have been well prepared.”_

_“And how’re you doing?”_

_“I? Apart from being concerned with my absence from you, I believe I am functioning perfectly adequately.”_

_“You mean you aren’t enjoying the freedom?”_

_“In fact, I am not. Are you ‘enjoying the freedom’?”_

_“No darlin’. But I believe I am ‘functioning adequately’.”_

<3

Jim was actually attempting to cook when McCoy arrived home.

Although it probably wasn’t as adventurous as Spock’s cuisine or as balanced as McCoy’s menu, Jim was still fairly proud of his efforts thus far.

“Goddammit!”

The curse was familiar and didn’t immediately draw Jim away from his work. However the lack of an appearance by the doctor nor a follow up remark brought Jim out of the kitchen.

McCoy was laid out on the sofa, looking absolutely exhausted.

“Rough day?”

Blue eyes opened to gaze at him.

“Spent almost the entire day demonstrating operation procedures to kids who don’t look old enough to be let out on their own. My legs are absolutely killing me.”

Jim didn’t bother asking this time. He crossed the room, shifted the doctor’s legs so he could sit beneath them and began rubbing soothing circles into the muscles. 

McCoy simply lay there with eyes shut and breathing deeply. Jim half thought he’d fallen asleep.

“You know what?” McCoy’s soft voice finally broke the silence. “I think I’ll take a hot bath. I got time before dinner?”

“Shit!” Jim shoved himself up and out from McCoy, and ran into the kitchen. When McCoy stepped into the doorway minutes later he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

“Ya know, I didn’t know it was possible to burn spinach.”

Jim glared but it was half-hearted at best. He tipped the ruined food into recycling.

“Guess you’ll have plenty of time for a bath,” he suggested.

<3

_“Bless him he tried.”_

_“Did you find a suitable alternative?”_

_“Yeah. He made some tortilla wraps that were actually pretty good.”_

_“You did not say what had delayed you at your office.”_

_“I wasn’t in the office. I was demonstrating practices to the cadets.”_

_“Leonard. I had thought you were not required to perform such functions in your current condition?”_

_“The kids tutor called in sick. It was either I fill in or they missed a day’s lessons.”_

_“I do believe you should put your own needs first in these circumstances.”_

_“It was fine! I was a bit overtired but it weren’t nothing a bath couldn’t fix.”_

_“Never-the-less-”_

_“When you getting back?”_

_“We have turned for Earth today.”_

_“Good.”_

<3

The sound was soft, and Jim couldn’t even put a name to it, but it was a pitiful sound that he just couldn’t ignore. He knew Bones might resist his help this time but as his friend he couldn’t lie by and do nothing.

As he padded into McCoy’s dark bedroom he could see the man sprawled across the centre of the bed, his face pressed into Spock’s pillow. He sighed quietly and wandered over.

McCoy tensed as he felt Jim sit on the bed behind him but he didn’t otherwise react.

Kirk let him get used to his presence before cautiously laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You won’t tell him?” the doctor mumbled.

“What, that you’re missing him?”

“That I don’t like sleeping without him.”

Jim's hand rubbed soothing circles.

“I think he’d be flattered.”

“That’s as maybe but he’d think twice about leaving me overnight again. And that’s not something a Starfleet Officer can really be dealing with.”

Jim made his decision and shimmied onto the bed behind McCoy. The doctor scooched further to Spock’s side and glanced back at him.

“What’cher doing?” he muttered.

“Keeping you company,” Jim replied shortly. “It’s probably just your hormones,” he then offered quietly.

McCoy tucked his head more firmly into Spock’s pillow.

“It ain’t. I always have trouble sleeping when he’s away.”

“Really?”

“If you dare tease-” Bones began but Jim quickly interrupted him.

“No, I didn’t mean anything like that. It’s just I’m surprised neither of us noticed.”

McCoy huffed.

“Comes with being a doctor. You get used to catching your sleep when you can.”

“Huh. I guess so.”

It fell quiet for a while but Jim could sense McCoy was still awake.

“He’ll be back soon,” he reminded him.

McCoy sighed.

“Can’t be soon enough for me,” he whispered.


	12. Week 24

“I’ll come along to the Admiralty with you Jim.”

“Oh?” Jim tried to sound nonplussed.

“Yeah. Need to speak with the powers-that-be about my maternity cover.”

“Uh-huh. They’ve asked you to talk to them about that for weeks.”

“So ‘bout time I did it,” McCoy snapped.

Jim let silence fall for a few beats before commenting.

“Spock gets back today doesn’t he?”

“Supposed to.” McCoy glared at him. “I’m not going to meet him if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

“Perish the thought.” Jim entirely failed to hide his smirk.

Silence fell again.

“I was going to meet him,” Jim said lightly. McCoy glanced at him.

“Well… If you really want the company guess I could come along.”

Jim managed to hide his laughter.

“That’s kind of you Bones.”

<3

McCoy was affecting an unbothered attitude as they waited for Spock to appear. Various personnel had already disembarked and Leonard was trying rather unsuccessfully to stop his eyes flicking to the door every time it swished open.

Jim had no such compunction and was standing facing the entrance looking eagerly for his friend. Thus it was actually the look of recognition on Jim’s face that alerted McCoy rather than the Vulcan’s actual appearance.

Despite his every intention he pushed himself away from the wall to move into a direct line of sight. He might even have managed to stay by Jim’s side if Spock hadn’t softened his eyes at the sight of him.

Decorum and pride forgotten, Leonard moved swiftly forward to wrap the Vulcan in as tight an embrace as he could manage.

“Goddammit,” he muttered. “I missed you.”

He was gratified that Spock returned the hug unselfconsciously.

“And I you Ashayam.”

As they pulled apart, McCoy saw Jim grinning at the pair of them. He pointed a finger at him severely.

“It’s the hormones Jim. My oxytocin levels are up.”

“Don’t I know it,” Jim responded in amusement before adding to Spock. “I’ve never known him so clingy. Wanting foot rubs and massages.”

“I had cramps!”

“Jim massaged you?” Spock’s tone was not pleased.

McCoy glared at him.

“I had _cramps_. Wouldn’t have had to ask Jim if you’d been around. What did you want me to do? Lie around and suffer?”

“Of course not,” Spock responded. “But it is my responsibility.”

“And you weren’t _here_.”

“Gentlemen,” Jim interrupted. “I don’t want this to become an issue. Spock, Bones is right. You weren’t here and he did have severe cramps.”

Spock looked contrite.

“I am grateful you were able to alleviate the pain,”

“And Bones,” Jim continued. “Spock had to go, you know that. So don’t hold a grudge for it.”

“I’m not holding a grudge. Just saying he can’t hold it against me if I have to get outside help when he’s not here.”

“I do not,” Spock stated. “I am however also discomforted that I was compelled to leave at a time when you clearly required my presence.”

That seemed to mollify McCoy who relented and wrapped his arm around Spock’s.

“Well, you’re back now.”

“If you wish, I shall provide you with an extensive massage later,” Spock offered.

“That’d be nice.”

“Alright,” Jim announced. “The smooching will have to wait Bones. I do actually have to debrief Spock before he goes off duty.”

McCoy sighed and let go of the Vulcan.

“Aye aye, Admiral.”

“And didn’t you have some admirals of your own to talk to?”

McCoy scowled.

“Fine. Suppose I should get that out of the way since I’m here.”

He briefly offered two fingers to Spock in the ozh’estra before they parted once again.

<3

“Leonard. It is not necessary for you to accompany me.”

McCoy flat out glared at the Vulcan.

“Alright, firstly, you’ve been away for _weeks_ so forgive me if I want to spend time with you.”

“It was not weeks. It was-”

“Secondly,” McCoy interrupted forcefully. “I am expected to attend in my own right. Senior officers in charge of training the cadets are expected to attend the graduation ball. It may surprise you to learn that a number of my students actually asked specifically if I’d be there.”

“It does not-”

“Thirdly,” McCoy interrupted again. “What will people think if you turn up unaccompanied? They’ll think we’ve fallen out!”

“Or they will rightfully conclude that such an event is too tiring for you in your current condition.”

“I’m not at the third trimester yet and I’m perfectly fine to go out with you.”

Spock recognized when he was beaten.

“I shall prefer to have your company,” he agreed. “But I expect you to inform me the moment you are needing rest.”

“Don’t you worry,” Leonard smiled now he knew he’d won. “I’ll tell you exactly when my feet begin to hurt and I need a massage.”

<3

McCoy was regretting coming.

While it was true he’d enjoyed mingling with the students he’d helped turn into Starfleet material, and he’d met friends he hadn’t spoken to in too long, he and Spock had barely spent two minutes together.

He should have remembered that they each would be shanghaied by various groups and never the twain should meet.

He also should have remembered that these events were only bearable if you could dull them with alcohol.

Initially he’d been fine but now he was tired, achey and entirely too sober to be dealing with the idiots Starfleet saw fit to promote.

“So…”

He turned as another commissioner or administrator or ambassador approached him.

“You’re the man who’s pregnant.”

McCoy resisted the urge to sigh. He was tempted to try denying it and claiming a case of Ascites but it felt a bit like a betrayal.

“That’s right.”

“I hope you won’t take this the wrong way,” the woman said in a tone that just implied something bad was coming. “But I don’t think it’s right for men to carry babies. It just isn’t natural is it?”

McCoy counted to ten.

“Well now,” he managed to reply relatively calmly. “What’s ‘natural’ can be debateable. Surgery ain’t ‘natural’ is it?”

“Oh but that’s different. That’s necessary for survival. This is just, well, playing god.”

“With respect,” he grit his teeth. “This is no different to any infertility treatment.”

She actually giggled, clearly more than a little tipsy.

“Come now. I know it had to have involved genetic manipulation. I’m not a fool.”

“Are you suggesting my baby is akin to Khan Noonien Singh?”

“Well it is isn’t it? You’ve chosen exactly what you wanted.”

“Now just one damn second! We haven’t chosen anything. Not even gender! This baby was created like any other – by mixing its parents’ DNA and leaving it to see what we get.”

Her smile had frozen in place with a hard look.

“Well maybe their parents DNA shouldn’t have been combined. Did you stop to think of that?”

McCoy fell silent, honestly shocked at the reaction. It was then he became aware of the quiet surrounding them and a familiar presence.

“By your own logic then, I – nor any other hybrid – should be alive. Is that your opinion?”

The official looked around, suddenly realising she was the centre of attention.

“Ah, no, of course not Professor Spock. I spoke without thought. I apologise.”

Spock inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment and guided McCoy away with an arm about his shoulders.

“Just where does she get off! Saying that about us?” Leonard hissed once Spock had managed to guide him outside.

“To my knowledge she has endured four miscarriages.”

McCoy deflated.

“Damn,” he murmured softly. “Poor woman.”

“It does not excuse her comments but it does perhaps explain them.”

They continued in silence a while before McCoy shivered.

“You are cold,” Spock admonished, putting his arm about him again.

“Not cold, just… worried. Do you think that’ll happen to us?”

“There is no reason to believe anything untoward will occur. You and the baby are receiving careful monitoring and I have sensed no disturbance in either of you.”

“I know.” Leonard snuggled closer in despite the air being perfectly mild. “Promise me something though.”

“If it is within my power.”

“Don’t leave again. If anything were to happen… I want you with me Spock.”

“I shall not leave,” Spock assured him.

<3

“Spock!” McCoy’s urgent voice and his insistent nudging forced the Vulcan into swift alertness.

“What is it?” He blinked as he raised himself to assess his mate. “The baby?”

Strangely, Leonard’s face was glowing with excitement.

“She’s kicking Spock!” He grasped Spock’s hand and laid it on his abdomen. “Feel it?”

“Indeed.” Spock’s voice was hushed in awe.

While he had connected mentally with their child, this was his first physical connection. A tangible presence.

“Ain’t that something?” McCoy murmured fondly. “Hello little girl.”

“Leonard, she cannot understand you. Her consciousness is not yet developed.”

“She can hear me though. I want her to get used to my voice.”

“She can hardly avoid doing that since she is with you constantly.”

Leonard opened his mouth to argue but then was struck with an idea.

“Alright. Then _you_ should talk to her.”

“I have communicated with her mentally,” Spock objected.

“Yeah, so she’ll recognize your mind but I want her to recognise your voice too. Ain’t that logical?”

Spock frowned, which as much as said ‘yes’. He reached out again to feel if she was still kicking but seemingly she was settled.

“Hello little girl,” he mimicked Leonard’s words and was startled when he felt an answered kick. McCoy laughed delightedly.

“See? She heard you! Say something else.” He settled himself comfortably against the pillows. Spock continued to stare at his abdomen.

“I do not know what to say,” he confessed.

“It don’t matter. You said yourself she can’t understand you yet.”

As Spock maintained his awkward silence Leonard had an idea.

“Why don’t you read something to her?”

Spock latched onto this solution.

“What would you suggest I read?”

“Anything would do. Did your mother ever read to you?”

“In fact she did read me occasional Terran stories,” Spock replied thoughtfully, reaching to the nightstand and retrieving his PADD.

“Really? Did you have a favourite?”

“Although ‘favourite’ perhaps implies a human enjoyment, I did find one particular tale more intriguing than the others.”

“Why was that?”

“It was written by a mathematician and explored concepts of logic.”

McCoy rolled his eyes.

“Sounds right up your alley. What’s it called?”

“It was by Charles Dodgson,” Spock replied, his expression clearing as he apparently found the story on his device. He looked up at his mate. “And it was called _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_.”

McCoy blinked at him before bursting out laughing.

“Why do you find that amusing?” Spock asked curiously.

“Of all the books…” Leonard fought to get his breath back.

As he finally managed a deep breath he looked at the Vulcan awaiting his explanation patiently. He smiled fondly.

“That’s exactly the story I’d have chosen to read,” he answered honestly.

Spock nodded.

“Then it is the one I shall certainly read.”

He waited as McCoy settled again and then began.

“ _Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank…_ ”


	13. Week 26

“He really read _Alice in Wonderland_?” Jim queried.

“He did. Amanda read it to him and now he’s reading it to our little one.”

“Did you read it to Joanna?”

McCoy looked away out the window.

“Never really read to Joanna,” he admitted.

“Well, at least you have a second chance to do all those things now.”

“Yeah.” McCoy smiled back at him.

“I thought Spock was going to join us for lunch today?”

“He was but apparently he had to meet someone urgently.”

“Perils of command,” Jim offered blithely.

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re usually the one demanding people run round after you. Why is it we’re meeting here at admiralty rather than medical?”

“Hey! I offered to come to you but you said, and I quote, that you’re not some damn invalid who can’t walk 100 yards.”

“Huh,” McCoy huffed. “You might have reminded me it’s a fair bit more than 100 yards.”

Jim grinned.

“I appreciate the effort you’ve made on my behalf.”

McCoy grabbed the last of the sandwiches from the table.

“So have you two agreed on a name yet?”

“No.” McCoy answered shortly as he munched.

“Have you considered Alice?”

McCoy merely arched an eyebrow as his mouth was full.

“Just a suggestion,” Jim told him. “You’re going to have to come up with a name soon. Honestly, getting you two to agree on anything is like pulling teeth sometimes.”

“Don’t exaggerate,” the doctor admonished as he finished the snack.

“Seriously,” Jim teased. “How you two ever even agreed to date is a mystery.”

“Ain’t a mystery,” McCoy leaned back with a satisfied air. “Spock messed up a mind meld.”

“I think we should have taken that as a warning.”

“It all worked out well didn’t it?”

Jim relented with a smile.

“I guess it did.”

“Well, I’ve got to run,” McCoy apologised as he pushed himself up.

“Run? That’d be a sight to see.”

McCoy glared.

“One day you’ll have a belly this big and won’t have the excuse of pregnancy,” he warned. “Then all this is going to come back and bite you in the butt.”

“But until that day…” Jim grinned unrepentantly as he walked McCoy out. “Where have you got to be anyway? Meetings? Lectures?”

“Neither. I have to pee,” Leonard admitted.

Jim laughed.

“In that case Doctor, we’ll part ways. See you soon.”

<3

McCoy headed through the Starfleet building thinking of nothing much and absentmindedly rubbing his lower back. He was really regretting his stubbornness in refusing Jim’s offer to meet him at medical now.

He sat down on a convenient bench to rest a second, glad that his schedule meant there was no real hurry to get back to his office. Sat quietly massaging his aching muscles, he watched the world rushing past. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry. Busy people not stopping for anything.

Naturally his eye was caught by two figures strolling gently into view but it took him a second to recognise his Vulcan mate from this distance. He smiled fondly and wondered if it was worth getting up and heading over or whether Spock was in fact busy.

He spared a glance for Spock’s conversational partner and frowned as he realised it was another Vulcan. A younger male from what he could see. A young, slim, clear faced, male focusing his rapt attention upon Spock.

McCoy scowled.

He sat and watched as the two ambled along, deeply engrossed in their conversation, and not sparing a glance for anyone else in the vicinity. Must be a _fascinating_ chat, McCoy thought to himself angrily.

Spock had said he needed to see someone but he hadn’t specified who or why. McCoy had assumed it was someone senior over some important regulation or new order. He’d never expected it to be a _student_.

Why would Spock have to see a student urgently now? Exams were over. What could they possibly need to discuss?

Unless, a treacherous voice murmured, Spock merely felt he needed some _rational_ conversation. Perhaps he wanted to talk to someone who wouldn’t argue with him. Who’d discuss logic unemotionally.

McCoy stared glumly at his swollen midsection and that treacherous voice turned cruel. Maybe he just wanted some more attractive company.

The doctor hoisted himself up and turned his steps towards his office again. There was little he could do about it either way. He’d just have to try and put it from his mind.

<3

McCoy had been unusually quiet that evening and hadn’t had much appetite. He lay now, still unexpectedly demure, pressed close against Spock. It wasn’t that Spock minded Leonard’s docility, only that it concerned him by its abnormality.

“Spock.” McCoy ran his hand along the Vulcan’s arm. “Are you in the mood?”

Spock turned his head to look at him.

“I do not believe that would be wise in your current condition.”

“Don’t worry about my condition. I asked if _you_ were in the mood.”

“Given that the activity which you are suggesting involves us both, I shall indeed worry about your condition.”

McCoy rolled his eyes.

“And how do you know what I was going to suggest huh? I just want to give you some pleasure.”

Spock frowned.

“You will be unlikely to achieve climax at the present time due to your raised oestrogen levels.”

“Don’t care,” Leonard murmured. “I just…” He sighed and rolled away. “Look, it doesn’t matter if you’re not interested.”

“I had not stated that,” Spock corrected but McCoy didn’t turn back.

“You would find pleasure in my enjoyment?” Spock queried and blue eyes finally glanced back at him.

“Absolutely.”

“Then how could I deny you something that brings you pleasure?”

McCoy smirked and shifted down the bed.

As he set to work he felt Spock tenderly stroking his hair and that was nice.

But soon he began to feel the ache in his back and Spock was showing no signs of nearing orgasm. He pulled off.

“Darlin’? You know the point of this right?”

Spock blinked slowly.

“I was enjoying the intimacy.”

“That’s right nice to hear sweetheart. But my back’s aching and while I’d usually enjoy dragging this out…”

“Understood.” Spock gripped his head firmer and guided him back. This time things moved quicker.

Spock had been virtually silent the first time with McCoy but gradually he’d learnt the human’s pleasure was increased if he indicated his own enjoyment. He’d hardly be called vocal but he now made a multitude of soft sounds that Leonard had learnt to interpret. So he was ready to swallow when the Vulcan finally released.

McCoy then crawled gratefully back up the bed and let himself be held in strong arms.

“That was unnecessary,” Spock noted. “But much appreciated.”

McCoy huffed.

“Seemed necessary to me. Don’t want you forgetting.”

“Forgetting?”

“Forgetting what I can offer,” McCoy explained.

“Ashayam, I shall not forget.”

“It’s been a while.”

“It has now been longer for you,” Spock pointed out. “Are you intimating that you have forgotten my touch?”

“No. _Anticipating_ your touch once the baby’s born. But I’m not the one likely to be looking elsewhere right now.”

Spock gripped him tighter.

“Leonard. I shall **never** look elsewhere.”

McCoy shifted in the embrace so he could look into Spock’s serious gaze. He sighed.

“Guess I’m still not used to the idea of someone putting up with me so long. ‘Specially when I’m getting big as a whale.”

“I understand whales are considered most elegant and beautiful creatures. As such the comparison is certainly apt.”

“Damn romantic Vulcan.” McCoy buried his face back into Spock’s neck.

They lay quiet long enough for Spock to believe Leonard had fallen asleep but then he spoke.

“Saw you at headquarters today.”

“Oh? I was not aware you were there.”

“No, well, I didn’t like to interrupt. You seemed to be having an in depth discussion with a young Vulcan.”

“That would be Sonak,” Spock supplied.

“Sonak?” McCoy shifted to look at him.

“I told you about the young man I was sponsoring to enter Starfleet,” Spock reminded him.

McCoy huffed.

“Didn’t tell me he was so lithe. Or eager.” McCoy’s tone conveyed his jealousy.

“I had not considered his appearance in that context. Should I be concerned that you noticed?”

“Hell no! You know you mean more to me than anything.” Leonard placed a soft kiss to Spock’s clavicle.

“As I hoped you knew you are precious to me.”

“Yeah? Well, humans need more reminding than Vulcans.”

“I shall remind you vigorously and often once you are no longer pregnant.”

Leonard snorted.

“Since when did you get such a dirty mind?”

“I believe it is since you agreed to mate with me.”

“Agreed to? As I recall, you swept me off my feet and literally carried me to your bed!”

“You implied you were amenable. More than amenable.”

“Yeah, I did.”

Leonard settled back against Spock and this time fully relaxed. He felt Spock stroke his hair tenderly again and with a gentle smile he fell asleep.

<3

McCoy was quite pleased with himself as he stepped into Jim’s office and caused his friend to start.

“Bones! I thought we were meeting at the café?”

“Decided to surprise you. Wanted to prove I could still make it up here too.”

Jim chuckled.

“I… ah, wanted your advice actually,” McCoy admitted.

“Oh?” Jim gestured him into a chair. “What about?”

“Something Spock said the other week.”

“Let me guess, you’ve been stewing over it rather than ask him outright what he really meant.”

“Nothing like that. I understood him well enough. I’m just having second thoughts about my response.”

Jim frowned.

“Bones. I think you’d better tell me what he said before we get into the rights and wrongs of your response.”

“He basically suggested we should get married.”

“Ah.”

“Or at least, he suggested he’d be prepared to if I wanted to. It was hardly a proper proposal.”

“And how did you reply?” Jim asked cautiously.

“I told him to ask me again later, after the baby’s born. I didn’t want to feel we were getting married just because we’re having a kid. When… _if_ … we marry I want it to be because we’re showing our commitment to _each other_.”

“That sounds very reasonable. So why are you having second thoughts now?”

“Well… what if I missed my chance? What if he decides he doesn’t want to marry me?”

“Bones,” Jim looked at him seriously. “Spock is completely committed to you. Something must have happened if you’re thinking for even a second he’s not.”

McCoy shifted awkwardly under his friend’s glare.

“It’s just… I saw him the other day with another Vulcan. And I couldn’t help but think he’d be better off with someone like that. Someone younger… more of an intellectual match for him. What if he realizes that too?” He looked up and it was only the genuine worry in his eyes that stopped Jim snapping in annoyance at him.

“Spock doesn’t want anyone else,” he said gently. “You _know_ that.”

“Yeah,” McCoy sighed and slumped into the chair. “Lord knows why.”

“Do you know, I often wonder that,” Jim teased.

“I thought you were meant to be reassuring me?”

“Nah,” Jim stood up and began getting ready to leave. “You don’t need me to do that. If you ever _really_ doubted Spock’s loyalty to you, you’d leave first.” He sent a piercing, knowing look at his friend.

McCoy blinked.

“I guess I would at that,” he acknowledged.

Jim smiled at him.

“Now, can we go get something to eat?” he demanded.

“Only if you help get me out of this damn chair,” McCoy replied ruefully.


	14. Week 28

McCoy had been a long time in the bathroom this morning and, although Spock didn’t like to admit it, he was getting concerned.

He rationalised that Leonard would be particularly anxious about his appearance today. Joanna was visiting and this time she was bringing her boyfriend. McCoy had spent days analysing how to make the best impression – approachable and warm but still stern and with high standards. Spock suspected such a façade would collapse fairly quickly.

Leonard had also gotten slower and clumsier in his manoeuvrings. He’d developed routines for how best to step into his Starfleet boots and the easiest way to lay out his clothes for shimmying into. If anything fell to the floor now it required a stream of curses before Spock was called to retrieve it.

He had only agreed to summon Spock at all because of the apparent ‘hissy fit’ he claimed the Vulcan had thrown on finding McCoy sat on the floor attempting to rise after dropping his shirt.

The memory of that occasion prompted Spock to step towards the bathroom door with the intention of enquiring if everything was alright. He was just raising his hand to knock when McCoy’s voice called him.

“Spock!”

Unhesitatingly, he moved into the room, realising too late his mistake. Leonard blinked in surprise at his sudden appearance and scowled.

“Were you waiting outside the door?” he asked accusingly.

“I was merely about to enquire if you were ready yet.”

“No, I am not ready yet.” He turned his frown onto a pair of well-worn boots that were barely hanging onto his feet. “Because I can’t reach to get the blasted laces done up.”

“Would it not be easier to wear another pair?” Spock enquired, even as he knelt down to assist.

“Easier, perhaps, but these are the comfiest boots I’ve got.”

Spock deftly tied both boots before looking up at Leonard.

“Is there anything else I can assist with?”

McCoy smiled.

“Do have any idea how appealing you look like that?”

“Leonard,” he admonished softly and McCoy sighed.

“I know. Won’t be able to enjoy those sorts of services for weeks yet.”

Spock stood and easily pulled McCoy to his feet with him.

“We would not have time for such activities now anyway,” he reminded him. “Perhaps you should consider banking the promised endeavour?”

“Best idea you’ve ever had.”

<3

Leonard was attempting to mimic Spock’s rigid posture. It was not something he would have been able to easily achieve before the pregnancy and now it merely gave him a look of pained awkwardness.

Spock understood McCoy wanted to give the proper first impression to his daughter’s young man. He wished Michael to recognise that he would be expected to reach certain expectations. It was in fact a logical proposition for a first meeting.

However Spock knew McCoy well enough to know that he’d be unable to maintain such a position. He just couldn’t maintain the necessary detachment in his personal life.

This belief was confirmed when Joanna and Michael came out of the shuttle bay and father and daughter saw each other.

“Joanna!” McCoy smiled his widest smile and began to approach with arms wide.

His daughter, who took after her father in so many ways, ran towards him.

“Daddy!”

The embrace was emotional even though Joanna took care not to press too hard. She then immediately leant down towards his stomach.

“Hello little sister!” she greeted it enthusiastically before standing straight to look at Spock. She deftly raised her hand in the ta’al even as she grinned broadly at him.

“Spock. How are you?”

“I am well Miss McCoy,” he replied, raising his own split fingers in response. He then turned his attention on the man standing awkwardly several feet away. “This must be Michael.” He arched an eyebrow in a manner that Leonard had frequently described as condescending. The human boy visibly gulped.

“Professor Spock.” He nodded awkwardly to him before turning to Leonard. “Doctor McCoy.”

“Oh, less of the formalities,” Leonard scoffed, severe persona already completely discarded. “You just call me McCoy.”

“Michael couldn’t learn to do the Vulcan greeting,” Joanna said somewhat apologetically. Michael shifted uncomfortably. Leonard immediately went and latched arms with him.

“Neither could I. It’s hereditary you know. Some people just don’t have that sort of mobility. Don’t understand it really. I’ve got the steadiest hands in the fleet but for love nor money I can’t split those goddamn fingers the right way.”

Michael seemed absolutely terrified at the casual intimacy that his girlfriend’s father was demonstrating and Spock took pity.

“Leonard, you should walk with Joanna. I am sure you have much to talk about.”

“That’s right,” Joanna agreed as she swiftly latched onto her father, freeing her boyfriend. “I wanted to ask you whether you’re likely to experience Braxton Hicks? I’m not even sure if you’ll experience contractions at all!”

“Should do,” he replied eagerly. “The placenta produces the oxytocin that causes them and the specialists are monitoring those levels. They rise right before labour’s due so that’s when they’ll perform the caesarean section.”

Spock gestured for Michael to walk beside him as they followed the two McCoys back towards their home.

“I understand you studied xenobiology with Miss McCoy?”

“Yes Sir.”

Spock glanced at him.

“I believe it would be more appropriate to refer to me as Spock since you are staying with us.”

“Ah, yes. Of course.”

Spock calculated the odds were favourable that Michael would revert to calling him ‘sir’ before the day was over.

“Now tell me,” he assumed his familiar teacher’s attitude. “What are your ambitions in Starfleet?”

As Michael swallowed nervously again, Spock reflected that at least he could still inspire the proper sense of ambition in him.

<3

Joanna squealed excitedly.

“Oh I haven’t seen Jim in _forever_!” she declared.

Leonard had just informed them that they’d be dining out with Jim that evening. Jim had been keen not to miss Joanna’s visit this time and Spock expected he was equally curious about her boyfriend.

Michael had relaxed now they’d been around a few days. He’d adapted to Leonard’s overly friendly paternal attitude and also seemed to now recognise Spock’s distant aloofness was more an attitude than his true personality. It had probably helped that he’d been witness to more than one occasion of tenderness between the two men.

“Who’s Jim?” he asked, genuinely interested in another part of Joanna’s life.

“Jim!” she replied as though it should have been obvious. “Jim Kirk.”

Michael paled.

“ _Admiral_ Kirk? James _T_. Kirk?” he queried. “We’re having dinner with Admiral _Kirk_?”

“Oh you can call him Jim,” Joanna said dismissively. “I’ve known him far too long to stand by ceremony.”

“You’ll love him,” McCoy assured, as if that was the problem. “Everybody does.”

Michael actually looked to Spock for some sort of support.

“Jim is as much a part of our family as any blood relation,” he told him.

“Now if you were meeting Ambassador Sarek, Spock’s father,” Leonard continued, “you’d be right to be worried. Absolutely terrified me. Still does,” he added thoughtfully.

“Ashayam,” Spock replied instinctively. “You know my father believes you a suitable match for me.”

“Doesn’t make him any less terrifying,” Leonard retorted.

“See?” Joanna nudged Michael playfully. “You’ve got it easy.”

<3

Jim was running late to the restaurant so the others were all busy looking at menus when he appeared like a genii beside the table.

“You must be Michael!” he declared.

The poor young man panicked and tried to stand. In doing so he knocked the table and everything rattled alarmingly.

“Yes Sir. Sorry Sir,” he apologised even as he struggled to steady everything.

“Oh less of the ‘sir’,” Jim admonished as he took his own seat, eyes bright with amusement at the boy’s obvious panic.

“Yes Sir.” Michael flushed in embarrassment. “I mean Admiral.”

“It’s Jim please.”

Michael looked like a deer in the headlights and McCoy took some pity on him. He’d grown quite fond of the boy.

“Try calling him Kirk for now,” he suggested before turning on his friend. “And Jim, stop teasing the lad.”

Jim smiled unapologetically and turned to Joanna.

“Joanna, you look beautiful as ever. You are so lucky to have inherited your good looks from your mother.”

“I believe she has inherited a great deal of attractive traits from her father,” Spock put in.

McCoy extended two fingers across the table to the Vulcan who responded in kind.

They were distracted as a waiter came to take drink orders.

Once they were alone again, Joanna leant conspiratorially towards the admiral.

“Do you have any new stories for me?” she asked eagerly.

“You _must_ have heard them all by now,” he teased, pleased with the attention. “I mean,” he added, “I told you about when these two tried to mutiny on me didn’t I?”

Joanna’s eyes went beautifully wide and Michael almost choked on his water.

McCoy merely rolled his eyes.

“You mutinied?!” Michael spluttered.

“It was hardly a mutiny,” McCoy objected.

“You were arrested for treason and sentenced to death,” Jim pointed out.

“The trial was invalid,” Spock countered.

Michael still looked horrified. Joanna looked enthralled.

“Well, it all started on Camus II with an old flame…” Jim began.

<3

Spock and McCoy took a detour on their way home from seeing Joanna and Michael off. Since Leonard was always sad when his daughter left, Spock guided him to their lilac tree where they could sit quiet and undisturbed.

The blossoms were falling now but it was still beautiful.

“She’s turned into a fine young woman, ain’t she?”

“She has indeed. You must be proud of her.”

“Proud of her, yeah. Don’t think I can really claim any credit though.”

“That is certainly not true,” Spock told him. “Asides from her genetic inheritance, it is clear she has absorbed a lot from your example.”

“Don’t know about that,” Leonard responded cautiously. “I was never there when she was young – either because of work or then the divorce.”

“It is then all the more to your credit that she chose you as a role model when she was old enough to decide.”

Leonard looked hard at the Vulcan, not quite trusting himself to accept the praise. Eventually he turned his gaze back onto the leaves above them.

“I don’t want to miss out on our daughter’s life any Spock,” he admitted. “I want to do all the things I missed with Joanna.”

“What things are those?”

“You know. The first word, the first step… I want to help her tie her shoelaces and see her off to school… I just want to be _there_.”

Spock joined McCoy in gazing at the leaves.

The future was unknown and he wondered how it might unfold for them.

“I am certain,” he began thoughtfully, “that you shall always put our daughter first. And I am sure she will know that you love her. As I know you love me.”

Leonard leaned back against him and relaxed.

“I do,” he said quietly. “I really do.”


	15. Week 30

Spock had anticipated Leonard’s subdued demeanour in the days following Joanna’s departure. While he did not enjoy it, it did not unduly worry him. He was certain that McCoy would bounce back to normal.

When it had been five days though, he began to grow concerned.

Leonard went about his daily routine as usual but he was unnaturally preoccupied. He fell quiet and thoughtful when ordinarily he’d be restless and talkative. Spock’s attempts to enquire if everything was alright were waved away with excuses of “just tired” or “thinking is all”. If he asked what about then McCoy would claim it was nothing and immediately find something else to discuss.

After McCoy’s regular meet-up with Jim, Spock contacted him privately to see if he had any suggestions. Jim could offer no answers and had concluded it was pregnancy related.

Spock did not accept that. He had no doubts that if this was simply hormonal, Leonard would have told him. And likely complained to him about it. Also, it did not explain why McCoy was finding excuses not to meld with him.

Still, Spock did not know how to make Leonard tell him. Ordinarily, the doctor would confide in either Jim or himself. When he confided in neither… well, it had to be serious. But he could do little but wait the human out.

Or try to tempt him into unburdening himself.

“Shall I run you a bath tonight Leonard?”

McCoy looked up from where he’d been laid out on the sofa.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know. But I should like to do something for you. You have not seemed yourself and I thought a bath might help.”

McCoy’s eyes softened.

“Alright. That does sound nice.”

Spock nodded and headed into their bathroom.

Leonard usually showered rather than utilised the bath, especially since he now had difficulty getting out unaided, but he had commented previously that when he was really stressed, nothing beat a long hot soak.

Spock rarely bathed himself but was familiar enough with the proper procedure. Tonight he took extra care, laying their largest towel in the airing cupboard to heat, lighting LED candles to soften the lighting, and scenting the water with Leonard’s preferred fragrance.

He was just laying out various sponges, soaps and other paraphernalia when his mate appeared in the doorway. McCoy arched an eyebrow at the preparations.

“Did I miss an anniversary?” he teased.

Spock didn’t reply but simply moved to help the man undress. Leonard allowed himself to be manhandled gently and simply acquiesced in quiet amusement. Still he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of contentment as he sank into the water.

“Oh! This was a good idea,” he murmured.

Spock soaped the sponge and began to tenderly run it across McCoy’s shoulder.

“I confess to missing some intimacy,” he spoke softly, not wanting to sound at all accusatory. “Since we have not melded recently.”

He felt McCoy tense under his ministrations but as Spock said nothing further, and merely continued his gentle sweeps, Leonard relaxed again. Still, the seed had been sown. Spock could almost sense Leonard thinking that comment over even as Spock began efficiently to clean him.

When McCoy was finally stroked all over, and Spock had little other excuse to hover over him, he almost let out a very human sigh of disappointment. He had hoped to lull Leonard into confessing what was on his mind but it seemed he’d merely lulled him into sleep.

The Vulcan had stood to fetch the towel when McCoy spoke.

“You won’t like it.”

Spock blinked and stared down at the other man. A few seconds later McCoy opened his eyes to look up at him.

“Won’t like what?” Spock sat back by the side of the tub.

“Well,” McCoy shifted, causing the water to ripple about him. “I’ve been thinking about drawing up a will.”

Spock hesitated.

“I assumed you already had such a thing,” he offered, not sure how to react to that statement.

“No. Never really saw the point before.” He lowered his eyes to where he was running a hand across his swollen belly. “I mean, if I died intestate everything would go to Joanna and that’s all I wanted anyway.” He looked up at Spock. “But I’ve been thinking of how things are different now.”

“There is no reason to believe you are likely to die any time soon,” Spock pointed out before adding in alarm, “is there?”

“I’m not sick,” Leonard hastily reassured him, “but there could always be complications in the birth. Women still die in childbirth you know.”

“It is a negligible small percentage.”

“But I’m not exactly having a normal pregnancy. There’s more unknowns.”

“You are therefore being monitored more closely than most. It should therefore be less likely you’ll experience unexpected complications.”

McCoy rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Look,” he said stubbornly. “I’m trying to be sensible here. Stop getting all emotional on me.”

Spock opened his mouth to reply but Leonard beat him to it.

“I’m not particularly _expecting_ to die. I just want my wishes known in case the very worst happens. Isn’t that logical?”

Spock frowned, unhappy as always when Leonard used logic against him.

“Surely your wishes will remain the same, for your children to receive your estate.”

McCoy nodded, apparently satisfied the conversation was being taken seriously. “Broadly. But if I _do_ die in childbirth, half the estate would be put in trust for our daughter. You wouldn’t have anything.”

“I do not need anything. Nor would I want anything.” Spock couldn’t help his slightly distressed tone and Leonard reached out to lay his hand on his.

“I know that darlin’. But I’d want ya to have something. I’d want to know that even if I’m not here, I’m contributing to her upbringing.”

Spock sat mulling this over.

“Will you feel more comfortable if you make a will to this effect?” he asked at last.

“I reckon so.”

“Then I will assist however I may.”

Leonard smiled brightly at him.

“Good. Now, will you assist me outta this bath and take me to bed?”

“That I shall gladly do.”

<3

McCoy made an appointment with a solicitor and wrote up his will in the next few days. While this did seem to settle his mind it left a vaguely melancholy air over both of them. It was an air noticed by Jim and it wasn’t something he was about to ignore.

“You know what you need to do?” he suggested to Spock. “Have a baby shower!”

“You believe we need to install a specialised shower?” the Vulcan asked, bemused.

Jim laughed.

“No. It’s a kind of party. Couples have them so friends can celebrate the forthcoming birth and give helpful gifts to the prospective parents. It would cheer you both up.”

“I am unsure about the feasibility of such an endeavour. Most parties involving our work colleagues make Leonard rather more irritable than less.”

“Then you don’t invite them. It’s not meant to be a big event. It’s meant to be intimate friends only.”

“I must point out that most of those whom we would consider ‘intimate friends’ are rather far afield.”

“Leave that with me. I’m sure I can wrangle assignments back to Earth and get others to utilise some leave to get back here.”

Spock still looked dubious so Kirk continued.

“Believe me when I say they’d all be delighted to come see you both and congratulate you in person. They all comm me for updates.”

“If you believe it would be achievable,” Spock allowed.

“Definitely. Oh, and we should make it a surprise for Bones!”

“Is that wise?”

“Oh absolutely. Suddenly finding all his old friends have made the effort to celebrate your little girl? He’d be tickled pink.”

“Would he not be just as ‘tickled pink’ knowing that in advance? And in a better mood for longer?”

“Trust me Spock. Humans love surprises.”

“If it is to truly be a surprise then I fear I must leave most of the arrangements to you.” Spock did not add that he would not know how to start organising a baby shower. Or a surprise party. After all, it could not be _that_ hard.

“I’d be delighted.” Jim grinned before adding. “But I do think you should be the one to speak to Christine.”

“Me? Why do you believe I should personally invite Nurse Chapel?”

“Not to invite her – though that will be implied – but we’ll need to hold the party in the medical wing.”

“We will?”

“Of course. How else will we get McCoy there without him suspecting anything?” Spock decided not to reply to that.

“Very well,” he said instead. “I shall enlist her aid and direct her to liaise with you.”

“Great. This is going to be brilliant. Wait and see.”

<3

Spock commed Nurse Chapel from his office so there would be no chance of Leonard overhearing or even noticing the call.

“Mister Spock!” she answered in some surprise. “What can I do for you?”

“Nurse. I am hoping to enlist your assistance with a surprise party for Leonard.”

She looked confused.

“His birthday isn’t ‘til October is it?”

“Indeed it is not. However Admiral Kirk is planning to organise a baby shower that he wishes to be kept secret from Leonard.”

Christine’s face lit up in delight.

“Oh! A baby shower! How wonderful. How many will be coming?”

“I am unsure,” Spock confessed. “Jim only made the suggestion this morning.”

“Oh well, I’m sure he’ll invite all the old crowd – Nyota, Geoffrey, Sulu, Chekov-”

Spock interrupted her counting people off on her fingers before she needed too many hands.

“He suggested hosting the event in the medical wing,” Spock informed her.

“Naturally,” she agreed as though this were obvious. “I’ll book out a suitable room. When is it?”

“That will undoubtedly depend upon individuals’ availability.”

“I’ll check with Kirk then. Oh, there’s so much to plan!” She sounded delighted.

“I am certain you will consider everything,” he offered.

“I’ll do my very best,” she agreed. “It’ll be such fun!”

Spock had no ready reply to that so merely thanked her and hang up.

He was beginning to wonder if this party were truly for his and Leonard’s benefit or for their friends.


	16. Week 32

“Goddammit! An _all day_ meeting! Why in hell should Jim want me to attend an all day meeting?”

“Because he trusts your input and judgement,” Spock suggested, continuing to walk alongside McCoy.

“I’ll get DVT and my ankles will swell up, you’ll see.”

He fell briefly silent before starting again.

“And why are you coming? It’s a medical personnel reappraisal – nothing to do with your department.”

“As I was free this morning I chose to accompany you in order to benefit from your company longer. It is a decision I am beginning to regret.”

“I should have called in sick. Then you’d have been able to enjoy my company properly.”

“But you are not ill and you have never knowingly lied about matters of health.”

“Ha! Not sick? Tell that to my aching joints and cramping muscles.”

Spock gave him a look of genuine concern.

“If you are truly experiencing discomfort-”

McCoy waved the comment away.

“No more than usual darlin’.” He leant over to kiss the Vulcan. “I’ll have to say goodbye here.”

Spock glanced and realised they had already reached the intended destination.

“Negative,” he announced, realising McCoy had in fact offered him a perfect excuse. “Since you are in pain I shall accompany you in to see you reach a more comfortable locale.”

“Damn over-protective…”

“SURPRISE!”

McCoy stumbled back from the door he’d just opened and clutched Spock’s sleeve in panic. The Vulcan wrapped a supportive arm about his shoulders and guided him forward again.

“What the hell?”

McCoy stared open mouthed at the crowd grinning at them from the room. His gaze swept across faces he’d not expected to see again for years – Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura – as well as old colleagues he’d not thought he’d ever see again – Doctor Boyce, Doctor Piper, and Doctor April, along with her husband and an array of top brass apparently keen for a break from the routine.

He also spotted Joanna poised between his medical colleagues – Christine, Geoffrey and others – and the students he’d grown fond of over the past year.

Finally his eyes found Jim, grinning like the proverbial cat in the center of it all.

“You!” McCoy pointed aggressively, even as his eyes welled up. “You did this!”

Jim made no verbal response but simply moved forward and embraced him.

“Happy Baby Shower?” he offered.

McCoy didn’t know what to say but he was saved by the sudden surge of well-wishers. Everybody wanted to congratulate them and he was occupied for quite a time just saying hello.

Spock was likewise caught up with renewing old acquaintanceships so it was actually Scotty who finally guided McCoy to a chair.

“Shall I fetch yer a drink laddie?”

“I’d thank ya,” McCoy drawled back. “Tolik juice would hit the spot.”

“Right yer are.”

As Scotty moved off, Leonard found himself approached by Sarah and Robert April.

“Our congratulations,” he offered with a warm smile.

“Thank you. It’s very kind of you to come Commodore.”

Robert laughed.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but I had a choice between this party and an admiralty meeting.”

“Is that why so many admirals are here?” he drawled. They laughed and Sarah sat herself beside him.

“I hope you won’t mind me asking but are Doctors Corrigan and Sorel planning to publish?”

Her question caught Leonard off guard and he stumbled over his answer.

“Publish? I… haven’t asked. I mean…”

Sarah laid a gentle hand on his arm.

“I don’t mean to turn you into an experiment,” she explained softly. “But there’s more and more interspecies couples in a similar position to yourself and Professor Spock nowadays. Plenty of other specialists might like to follow Corrigan and Sorel’s example.”

McCoy was momentarily speechless. He had honestly never considered the matter in that light. He nodded to her.

“You’re absolutely right. I’ll make sure they know they have my permission.”

She smiled warmly.

Scotty returned at that moment with a glass of juice that he promptly handed to Leonard.

“Commodore, Doctor,” he address the couple. “Can I help you to drinks?”

“Lead the way,” Robert suggested.

McCoy watched them leave and then realised a silent presence was waiting on the edge of his personal space. He turned to see the young Vulcan Spock had sponsored.

“Sonak, isn’t it?” he asked.

The young man inclined his head in acknowledgment.

“I believe I am required to offer congratulations however would it not be more logical to offer them to the doctors who performed the procedure?”

McCoy carefully breathed in and reminded himself the Vulcan simply didn’t understand human customs.

“Certainly, Doctors Corrigan and Sorel deserve congratulations for the success of their operation. However a baby shower isn’t really about congratulations.”

“Then might I enquire why people are offering congratulations?”

“It’s a… ritualised greeting. A baby shower is where people show support for the prospective parents. They offer gifts or services. ‘Congratulations’ is just a verbal form of offering.”

Overall McCoy was pretty pleased with his explanation and he watched as Sonak considered it and apparently deemed it sensible. Or sensible enough for humans anyway.

“In that case I will offer my support. Professor Spock has been most supportive of me during my time here at the Academy. It would be an honour to support you during your time on Vulcan.”

“On Vulcan? What makes you think I’ll be on Vulcan?”

“It is a logical assumption,” he explained. “Your daughter is half-human, half-Vulcan, as is Professor Spock. Therefore, just as Professor Spock did, she will require training in her mental abilities. The best place to accomplish this is Vulcan. Therefore, it is logical to assume you will be on Vulcan.”

McCoy’s eyes glanced over to Spock who was talking with Joanna. If it was _logical_ , why hadn’t Spock mentioned it?

“Thank you for your offer of support,” he managed to tell Sonak. The young Vulcan inclined his head and moved away, purpose accomplished.

McCoy was contemplating stamping over to his own Vulcan to demand some explanation for this when a pleasant voice distracted him.

“Enjoying your party?”

Leonard’s frown dissolved as he turned towards Nyota.

“It’s amazing,” he said honestly, previous concern forgotten. “I can’t believe so many people came.”

Uhura sat next to him and gave him a hug.

“Are you joking? We’d all move heaven and earth for you two. And taking a little shore leave on Earth is hardly a hardship. May I?” Her hand hovered over his midsection.

He gave a nod and she felt the mass of the baby tenderly.

“Oh! It’s such a wondrous thing.”

“That she is,” he agreed, smiling fondly at his own stomach.

“So have you two agreed on a name yet?”

“We have,” he answered slowly, “but we aren’t telling anyone yet. I don’t want to tempt fate.”

“Of course not,” she agreed, “but what are you doing about the surname?”

“Well, since Vulcan family names come first and humans’ last, we’ll have both.”

Uhura looked surprised.

“I didn’t think humans could pronounce Spock’s full name.” It was certainly something Spock had often told the crew when asked. McCoy smirked.

“That’s what he likes to think but I’ve been speaking to his mother and _she_ can pronounce it well enough.”

“So how are you getting on?” she asked in fond amusement. He scowled slightly.

“It’s still damn difficult. Amanda says I’ve got it well enough but I can’t seem to shake my accent.”

“Let’s hear it.”

He cleared his throat and focused.

“S'chn T'gai.”

“Impressive,” Nyota told him. “And believe me I have an ear for these things.”

He beamed proudly.

A commotion in the center of the room drew their attention and they both moved to see what was going on.

An impromptu competition had started between Scotty and Chekov as to whose native dance was best. The crowd were arguing amongst themselves as Scotty executed an energetic highland jig and Chekov performed a spirited Cossack dance.

The students were placing bets on the outcome to which their attending professors were turning a blind eye. Or in some cases, joining in.

Sulu moved alongside McCoy.

“Want to bet that when they’re done Chekov suggests the highland jig was invented in Russia?”

McCoy laughed.

“No bet,” he said. “That’s a given.” He glanced at Sulu. “Congratulations on your promotion, Lieutenant Commander. You’ll soon be taking on your own command.”

Sulu grinned.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Daddy!”

McCoy turned to find Joanna bouncing on her heels at his side.

“Joanna!” He hugged her quickly as she was obviously eager to share something.

“Come see the pile of gifts!” She tugged on his arm and manoeuvred him across the room. His mouth dropped open at the sight of the table.

“Where’d all this come from?”

“Well,” she drawled, “that one there, with the teddy bear wrapping paper, is from me. The rest is from everyone else.”

“Where in hell’s it all going to go? And how’m I supposed to carry it there?”

Joanna slapped his arm playfully.

“Don’t be ungrateful,” she admonished. “We’ll get an antigrav pallet or something.” She eyed the colourful mountain. “And I know you. You’ll enjoy opening every single one and grumbling about it.”

He laughed.

“Ashayam.”

McCoy melted at the sound of his Vulcan’s voice and he turned to bury his face in his neck.

“You’re carrying that lot,” he mumbled.

“I certainly would not expect you to do so,” Spock replied, allowing his emotional mate his moment of intimacy.

A curse and a thump drew their gaze.

Chekov had seemingly got too close to Scotty and now the pair were lying in an uncomfortable heap.

“Is there a doctor in the house?” Jim called with amusement.

He was answered with affirmatives from every corner of the room. Leonard held Spock tighter and grinned.

<3

Leonard was exhausted, but it was a happy tired.

They had received countless offers to carry their presents home and Jim eventually had organised his old crew to accomplish the task, along with Joanna.

The _Enterprise_ team had all wanted to see their apartment anyway and it gave them a chance to have a more intimate drink together before parting.

So even though the official baby shower had ended around five, Spock and Leonard weren’t actually finished ‘til gone eight. It might have been later except Jim and Joanna chivvied everybody out when it was clear McCoy was ready to collapse.

Spock would have done so if they hadn’t got there first and he probably wouldn’t have been so tactful about it.

He now approached the exhausted human who was leant in the doorway of the nursery, eyeing the gifts.

“Did you wish to open any?” he offered, running soothing hands along his arms.

McCoy shook his head.

“Not tonight,” he murmured. “We’ll save it ‘til we’re both free to enjoy it.”

“Very well.” Spock placed a kiss on his neck. “Then I suggest you come to bed.”

Leonard allowed himself to be propelled in the right direction.

“It was good today,” he said. “Thank you.”

“I did nothing. Jim organised everything,” Spock confessed.

“I sorta guessed that,” McCoy smiled fondly at him. “I just want to thank you for… everything.”

“You are quite illogical,” Spock commented as he set about preparing Leonard for bed, “but you are welcome.”


	17. Week 34

McCoy stood in the middle of the nursery cradling a soft toy. It was a gift from Jim and was a plush starship. Someone, probably not Jim, had stitched the name _Enterprise_ onto the hull.

He had been standing there some time, lost in thought before Spock returned home.

“Leonard? Are you still experiencing melancholy?”

“You knew,” McCoy replied quietly, halting Spock in his approach. “You damn well knew.”

Spock hesitated, unsure to what Leonard was referring and not being sure if it were wise to enquire. McCoy turned to glare at him.

“Were you just waiting for me to make the realisation myself?”

“What realisation do you mean?”

“That all of this-” he flung an arm out to encompass the nursery, “was in vain!”

Spock couldn’t hide his alarm.

“Ashayam! Is something wrong with the baby? Are you unwell?”

Despite his mate’s show of hostility he moved to McCoy’s side and reached one hand to his stomach, the other to his cup his face. Leonard’s anger wavered.

“The baby’s fine,” he assured the Vulcan. “I’m fine. I’m just pissed off.”

Spock let his hands drop and surveyed Leonard’s face.

Anger was still apparent but it was tempered with frustration and sadness.

“What has upset you?”

“The fact that you didn’t talk to me about a move to Vulcan.”

Spock’s eyebrow rose. Of all the responses he’d briefly considered, that was not among them.

“I understood you did not wish us to relocate. As there is to be no move I fail to see why we should have discussed it.”

McCoy turned away, once more surveying the pristine nursery.

“But we’re going to have to move aren’t we? You knew that, your father knew that… even Sonak damn well knew that! And it seems like you were all just waiting for the slow human to catch on!”

“Leonard. I have said before, we do not have to do anything if you do not wish it.”

Leonard turned back to stare hard at him.

“But our daughter’s going to need training isn’t she? With her telepathic abilities?”

“Yes she is,” Spock agreed. “Initially it is something I may accomplish myself and then we will enlist a trained tutor for her. There are such people available on Earth.”

McCoy’s certainty wavered.

“So you don’t think we have to move to Vulcan?”

“I do not. I have based my plans upon the fact that we shall remain here.”

McCoy sighed.

“I appreciate that Spock but… well I’ve done a lot of thinking today. And, while I was annoyed at thinking I was being toyed with, it may actually not be such a bad idea.”

Spock was surprised yet again.

“You wish to move to Vulcan?”

McCoy shrugged and fixed his eyes on the toy in his hands.

“Not for a year at least probably, and I don’t want to _give up_ our home on Earth, but… well, there’d be a lot of benefits.”

“Vulcan teachers?” Spock suggested.

“For one,” McCoy agreed. “Though I know that won’t be an issue ‘til she’s older. But also, her grandparents are there and I do want her to grow up knowing her family. It was always so important to me as a boy.”

“What about Jim?”

McCoy kept his gaze on the toy as he turned it about uneasily.

“That’s the other reason.”

Spock could see his discomfort and waited for him to form his thoughts into words.

“We both know Jim’s not suited for life behind a desk.” Leonard looked up almost in appeal. “But so long as we’re here, he’s got no real incentive to get back out there.”

Spock considered that.

“So you believe if we moved to Vulcan, Jim might seriously consider getting back a command?”

“Basic psychology,” McCoy explained.

“You have given this considerable thought,” Spock allowed.

“Yeah. I know I’ve been stubborn about it but even an old dog can learn new tricks.”

“I believe the phrase is that ‘you can’t teach an old dog new tricks’. From which I must conclude you are not in fact an _old dog_.”

“Was that supposed to be a compliment?” Leonard asked in amusement.

“It was.”

Spock began guiding McCoy back out to the living area. The human stopped however to replace the toy in the cot. He hesitated a moment as he once more looked round the room.

“This will always be her room,” he remarked. “Every time we come back to Earth.”

Spock stopped to reassess the room as well.

“I believe she will fast associate the colour with the planet,” he remarked.

“What’s wrong with that?” McCoy challenged as he resumed their exit.

“I did not say anything was wrong with it,” Spock answered. “It is a most appropriate colour association.”

“That’ll be the blue tones. Earth is known as the blue planet you know.”

“I believe you will find it has been more often referred to as a green planet.”

“Nonsense!”

“You will find that before 1970 it was known as the green planet.”

“That’s still 300 years of being a blue planet.”

“Yet more than 300 years before that of being known as green.”

“Know-it-all,” McCoy muttered but he couldn’t help his fond smile.

<3

“It’s a beautiful day,” Jim commented. “You can really feel summer’s begun. Why don’t we take lunch outside?”

“Because I’ve put on at least seven pounds and I’m sweating like pig as it is. I want air conditioning Jim!”

“Alright, alright,” Jim smiled as he settled at the indoor table. “So how are you? Asides from sweaty.”

“It’s all going well. The weight gain’s good. You’re supposed to put on a pound a week the last few months.”

“And have they got you a date yet?”

“No. But next week they’re going to attach a portable oxytocin sensor. When it hits a certain high labour will have officially started.”

“You’ll have contractions?”

“Yeah but they don’t want to let that go too long. As soon as the baby’s ready they want to bring her out.”

“So the wait’s almost over.” Jim shook his head in honest amazement. “It’s been so long I’d almost forgotten what we were expecting.”

“You haven’t had to carry her,” McCoy pointed out. “I’ll be glad when Spock can take a turn.”

“I’ll want a turn too. I’ve got plans to teach her all the things her parents shouldn’t.” Jim grinned devilishly.

McCoy dropped his gaze.

“I… ah, wanted to talk to you about something actually.”

“Oh? Is this going to be a warning about spoiling her rotten?”

“No, although I’d rather you didn’t. It’s just Spock and I have been talking. About maybe moving to Vulcan.” He glanced back to catch Jim’s reaction.

It was exactly what he’d expected.

“You’re moving to _Vulcan_? I thought you swore blind you’d never go there?”

“We ain’t going this minute. Probably won’t until she’s at _least_ a year old, maybe more, but it’s likely the best thing for her.”

Jim stared at him.

“Didn’t think you’d let any Vulcans near your little girl. Spock excepted of course.”

“I’m not that prejudiced,” McCoy glared back at him. “She’ll be just as much Vulcan as Spock and he turned out just fine, didn’t he?”

“ _Despite_ his upbringing you always said.”

“I say a lot of damn fool nonsense, you know that. I’ll do whatever I think is best for my baby girl.” McCoy eyed Jim speculatively. “Can you say the same?”

“Of course!” Jim sounded mightily offended.

“Even if it means waving your two best friends off to Vulcan?”

Jim snapped his mouth shut.

“You think I’m just sour because you’ll be leaving me behind,” he deduced.

“Aren’t you?”

Jim stared at the doctor and knew the man was right on the money as usual. Despite his protests that he was a doctor not a psychiatrist, that actually wasn’t true.

“Can you blame me?” he offered.

McCoy’s attitude softened.

“I’d be deeply hurt if you weren’t upset,” he agreed. “But one day you’ll head back out to the stars Jim.”

“So you’re leaving me first, is that it?”

“It’s not a competition. And we’re not going to be going for a good long while yet. You may still beat us to it.”

“Not likely. I’m settled now,” he said, though McCoy suspected it was more to convince himself.

“In the meantime, I have a favour to ask,” McCoy turned the conversation back into friendlier territory.

“Anything Bones.”

“I want you there when she’s born.”

Jim seemed surprised.

“Are you sure? I’d have thought that would be a private moment.”

“I’m not saying I’ll want you holding my hand but I’d feel happier knowing you’re nearby. You know, in case anything happens.”

Jim shook his head fondly.

“Bones, you’re too pessimistic.”

“You know me Jim. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst. So? Will you be there?”

“I’d be honoured.”

<3

“I told Jim today,” McCoy commented from his seat watching Spock prepare dinner. The doctor had started on their meal before being forcefully side-lined by the stronger Vulcan. Not that he’d protested too loudly. He found it too difficult to stand that long.

“Was that wise?” Spock queried.

McCoy shrugged.

“We had to alert him to the possibility sometime. Better for him to have plenty of time to adjust to the idea.”

“Logical.”

McCoy smirked.

“I do have my moments.”

There was silence while Spock deftly chopped mushrooms, then he said unemotionally, “I mentioned the possibility of our move to my parents also.”

McCoy stared hard at him.

“Bit premature, wasn’t it?”

Spock glanced across to him.

“I informed them it would not be for some time. If at all. However it would be wise to have as much knowledge about properties and locations as possible when the time comes for us to make a decision.”

“I suppose so.”

“I will not deny that my mother was… excited at the prospect,” Spock conceded.

“And your father?”

“He said he thought it would be a wise decision.”

McCoy huffed but decided against trying to argue that point. After all, it was exactly the point he’d made to Jim.

“My father is well placed to assess appropriate schools and facilities and my mother will, I hope, be able to ensure a human’s considerations are taken into account.”

“I’ll be grateful to them both I’m sure.” McCoy had tried to keep the sardonic tone from his voice but Spock had lived with him too long to be fooled.

“The final decision will of course be yours,” he assured the human.

“Ours, Spock,” McCoy corrected.

Spock accepted the concession with a tilt of his head before asking, “Do you have any preferences as to location?”

McCoy thought about that.

“I don’t rightly know,” he admitted. “I… ah… don’t know much about anyplace on Vulcan. Only been there twice. Once was your _wedding_ …”

“Not an event that would endear the location to either of us,” Spock allowed.

“Indeed not,” McCoy agreed. “The other was when we stayed with your parents.”

“Did you like Shikahr?”

“Only really got to see the hospital. Area seemed pleasant enough.”

Spock picked up one of their PADDs from the side and quickly brought up a search.

“Shikahr has many qualities to recommend it, asides from its proximity to my parents. I suggest you utilise the remaining time before dinner browsing the ‘Hidden Universe’ site. It should give you an idea of some of our options.”

Spock couldn’t resist looking over McCoy appreciatively as he pored over the information on the PADD. Although he would only admit it after intensive persuasion, he found it very pleasing that his mate was considering relocating to his native planet.

As he returned his attention to their food, he found himself wondering how he might convince Leonard to supply the necessary persuasion.


	18. Week 36

“Leonard. I do not understand why you do not wish me to accompany you.”

McCoy rolled his eyes and made no effort to hide it.

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ you to come Spock,” he clarified. “It’s just that you said yourself there was a lot to do at the Academy in preparation for our maternity leave. And it’s not like they’re _doing_ anything. Just attaching a few sensors is all.”

Spock frowned.

“I have not missed an appointment with you throughout the pregnancy. I see no reason to miss this one because you deem it less important.”

“It is less important,” McCoy insisted. “But if you want to drag along, fine. Don’t blame me when the admirals start throwing hissy fits because some document or other was overlooked.”

Spock watched as the irate human stomped into the bathroom.

The warmer weather had had a negative effect on the doctor’s mood. He was unusually irritable and bad tempered. Spock recognised this wasn’t genuine anger at him but it made it no less pleasant to endure. There was really only one logical course of action to ensure the peace.

“I will walk with you to the hospital,” he announced. “But I shall leave you there to continue to the Academy. Is that appropriate?”

McCoy reappeared, smiling once more.

“That’ll be fine darlin’,” he agreed. “Now get your skates on or we’ll be late.”

<3

Daniel raised his eyebrows as McCoy entered his clinic alone.

“No Spock?”

“Not this time,” Leonard confirmed. “Thought it might be easier having a human to human chat.”

“Something bothering you?” Daniel focused on his patient, taking in the various obvious signs of discomfort showing clearly.

“Not _bothering_ , exactly,” he hedged. “But I’ve had a few practice contractions recently and I wanted to sound you out about inducing early.”

Daniel leant back and forced himself not to show his amusement.

“I see,” he commented.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” McCoy demanded.

“It means,” Daniel explained, “that I’ve worked with a Vulcan too long not to recognise the strategy – leave them at home if you want to fudge the truth.”

McCoy fell silent as he recognised his ploy was uncovered. Then he switched tactics.

“It’s this blasted heat wave! I’m huge, uncomfortable and I know I’m not making things easy for Spock.”

Daniel nodded understandingly.

“I’m sure that’s all true but you and I both know why it’s not a good idea. We don’t need the unerringly honest Vulcans here to tell us, do we?”

McCoy felt like an unruly pupil being gently disciplined.

“No,” he muttered.

“It’s statistically more likely to experience complications if we induce now,” Daniel emphasised.

Leonard deflated.

“I know,I know. It’s just…” He sighed, unable suddenly to put his tumultuous feelings into words.

“Believe it or not,” the specialist offered. “I understand. Amanda went through the same thing. And just remember – _she_ was living on Vulcan.”

McCoy smiled at that.

“Guess I should be grateful huh?”

“It’ll probably only be a couple more weeks anyway,” he was assured. As McCoy nodded, Daniel asked, “Are you still working?”

“It’s hardly work at this stage. No classes to teach since the exams finished. I’m not being booked for any surgery demonstrations. It’s all just desk work.”

“Well don’t be shy about starting your maternity early if you think it will help your comfort levels.”

“Ha! I’d drive myself crazy sat at home all day. No, I’m better getting into the Academy and mixing with people.”

Daniel nodded.

“Okay. Whatever works best for you. Now, let’s get on and attach these sensors.”

<3

“Would you like for me to run you a bath, Leonard?”

“No, I would _not_ like for you to run me a goddamn bath,” Leonard growled from where he was collapsed on the sofa. “I’d cook like a lobster!”

There was no answer to this response and he looked over to see Spock studiously straightening their pictures. He sighed.

“I’m sorry Spock. I know you’re trying to help. I’m just a grump.”

“Your emotions are quite understandable at this time.”

McCoy bit back the urge to argue – to demand why they weren’t at other times – and instead looked intently at the other man.

“Why do you put up with me Spock?”

“Because I love you,” he replied simply.

“But _why_?”

McCoy flopped back unhappily. Spock moved across to him and rearranged the human so he could sit with Leonard’s head resting in his lap.

“Because,” he said, “you are alive… and you are fearless.”

McCoy snorted.

“I gotta whole bunch of fears,” he countered.

“But you are free in expressing them. You do not fear to wear your heart on your sleeve. That is bravery Ashayam.”

McCoy looked up at the beloved face above him.

“I ain’t as brave as you. I lost count the number of times you risked your life for the ship.”

Spock merely shook his head.

“You told me once that I was not afraid to die because I was more afraid to live. What other people saw as bravery you recognized as fear.” Spock stroked his hair tenderly. “And you have since shown me how to embrace living. How could I not then love you?”

McCoy’s eyes welled up and he couldn’t stop the tears.

“Damn hormones,” he grumbled, wiping his hand across his eyes.

<3

“Jim!” McCoy admonished angrily. “I thought I said I’d meet you at your office?”

Jim dropped into the chair opposite Bones unconcernedly.

“So? I managed to finish up early for once and thought I might as well come over here.” He glanced around as though he hadn’t seen McCoy’s office before.

“What if I wanted the exercise? You ever think of that?”

“Aren’t you the one always telling me I need to get more exercise?” Jim threw back.

“Yeah but I was thinking of exercise on a grander scale,” McCoy replied empathically. Jim ignored the comment.

“You ready for lunch yet?”

“I’m starving,” Bones admitted, “but I gotta reply to this. Damn fool seems to think ‘experimental’ translates to ‘recommended’…”

Jim relaxed back as the doctor’s annoyed grumble faded away. Finally McCoy switched off his monitor with a sigh.

“Right. Let’s go get something to eat,” he declared.

“How’d the appointment with Corrigan go?” Jim asked as they wandered out of the office.

“Fine. I’m hooked up to a little beeping machine.” He tapped at a little box slung at his hip.

“And that will tell you when you’re ready to give birth?”

“It’ll tell me when my body chemicals have switched into ‘labour’ mode. They can’t really be sure how my body will react so it’s best they monitor the chemicals directly.”

“Gives a whole new meaning to having a bun in the oven,” Jim quipped. “I mean you have a timer and everything.”

“Don’t joke Jim. It’s serious.”

“I know that. And I know you’re worried… but really? You’re in the very best of hands.”

“Yeah. I know. It’s everything that comes _after_ that really worries me.”

“Bones, you have the best support network of anyone I know.”

“Thanks Jim,” McCoy muttered sarcastically.

“What?” he asked in confusion.

“I was sort of hoping you’d reply something on the lines of ‘you’ll be fine Bones’ or ‘you’ll do great’.”

“Of course you will! It never even occurred to me you’d doubt that. I mean, you’re already a father-”

“And look how well that went,” McCoy interrupted.

“I have,” Jim replied seriously. “Joanna’s grown up happy, supported and confident. That’s certainly not all down to her mother. I know it was you who encouraged her to do her medical training and go out get experience on other worlds.”

“Well… yeah.”

“And I have no doubt you’ll lavish just the same love and care on this girl too. More since the other parent doesn’t seem inclined to run you off the planet this time.”

McCoy couldn’t help but smile.

“Darnest thing,” he agreed. “Spock seems to want to keep me around.”

“I can’t figure it out either,” Jim shook his head in mock bemusement before giving him a grin. “So you have nothing to worry about,” he re-emphasised.

McCoy grinned back.

<3

Spock stared at his human mate and tried to work out exactly what he was doing. He was sat at their kitchen table with sundry bits of paper spread out in front of him. There was an old fashioned paper book open and, as Spock watched, McCoy stuck something to the page and wrote next to it.

“Leonard?” he queried, moving closer. “What are you doing?”

“Spock!” McCoy looked up and gestured the Vulcan over. “Good. You’re home. Now you can help me.”

“With what?” As Spock sat next to him he could see what Leonard had accrued.

There were numerous pictures of their friends and crewmates as well as occasional printed articles from publications.

“I’m making her a ‘friends and family’ book,” McCoy announced.

“What is the purpose of such an article?”

“Something Jim said struck a chord with me. He said we had a good support network and he was right. But we’ve no record of it. I mean, what if something happened to both of us? How’d she know where to turn?”

“Leonard, in the unlikely event that something occurred to both of us, I believe she would be inundated with gestures of support.”

“That’s not the point,” McCoy frowned. “The point is I want her to _know_ how many people are out there for her. This’ll be a tangible representation for her.”

He moved the scrapbook across for Spock to see.

Spock looked to see two images carefully stuck on the first double page spread. On the left hand side was a picture of his parents, taken from an ambassadorial event from what he could surmise, and on the right was Joanna, smiling her father’s warm smile.

Underneath in McCoy’s best handwriting were their names and relationship to their new daughter. Spock automatically picked up the ink pen and drew in Sarek’s name in Vulcan cursive script down the side of the photo.

McCoy smiled and leant against him.

“I want to put in all these photos and write in just what’s special about everyone. That way she’ll know who’s best to talk to about any problem she ever has.”

Spock nodded thoughtfully, recognizing the beautiful logic of McCoy’s plan, even as he turned to the previous page. He was unsurprised to see the first page held a picture of Jim.

Underneath was written

_“James T. Kirk”_

“T’hy’la”

“It is perfect,” he told him.

“Not yet it ain’t,” McCoy replied forcefully. “Now give me a hand so we can clear the table for dinner.”


	19. Week 38

When Jim got the call he was ready to drop everything and go.

He hadn’t really known what to expect at the hospital but somehow it wasn’t what he found.

Bones was sat on a bed cursing a storm while the two specialists essentially ignored him and Spock hovered uncertainly.

“ _Please_ can you just take her out _now_!” McCoy groaned even as a new wave of pain engulfed him.

“You’re having contractions?”

As a greeting, Jim recognised it left a lot to be desired, but he honestly hadn’t thought McCoy would have to go through this.

The glare the doctor levelled at him was on a whole new level to what Jim was used to receiving.

“Yes! I’m goddamn having contractions. Baby don’t know she ain’t coming the normal way. And the _specialists_ aren’t in any hurry to help… her… out!”

“We must ensure all readings are optimal before beginning the procedure,” Sorel commented calmly, even as Daniel continued to switch settings on their monitor.

“You must try and breathe evenly,” Spock suggested.

Jim realised abruptly that the Vulcan was distressed at seeing McCoy in so much pain. He glanced briefly at the doctor who was attempting to follow his partner’s instructions.

The look the doctor gave him now was clear. He wanted Jim to support Spock as much as him and Spock needed his commanding officer right now more than a friend. The Vulcan did not know how best to deal with his mate when he was in this much pain and emotional distress.

“Spock,” Jim spoke authoritatively. “Stand at the head of the bed so Bones can lean back against you.”

Jim watched as the Vulcan moved swiftly to obey, latching his arms round Bones’ shoulders. The doctor shot him a grateful glance before another wave of contractions twisted his face into a grimace.

“Now breathe together,” Jim told them and watched as Spock helped synchronise McCoy’s breathing pattern appropriately.

“Okay, that’s good. You’re doing well.”

“Yes,” Daniel chimed in. “I think we’re ready to begin.”

Spock made to step away but McCoy held onto his arms in a death grip.

“Don’t you dare move,” he growled.

“You may remain where you are,” Sorel allowed. “You shall not be in our way.”

“You too,” Daniel offered to Jim who was still at the foot of the bed.

The admiral nodded awkwardly, not sure if he really wanted to stand here and watch his best friend being cut open.

But he’d promised Bones and he wouldn’t let the man down now.

As the sterilisation field was moved into place, Jim threw a smile to the other two. Then Sorel injected McCoy with an analgesic and the doctor melted back against Spock with a sigh.

After that everything happened swiftly. It seemed only seconds between Jim averting his eyes from the opening hole in McCoy’s abdomen and looking back to see a newborn being pulled free.

“Oh!” Leonard gasped softly as he saw her.

Sorel reached his hand across to the baby’s face even while Daniel was still cleaning her up. Within seconds of the contact she let out a tiny cry. It reminded Jim of nothing so much as a kitten’s mew.

“Healthy,” Sorel announced simply.

Daniel grinned hugely as he wrapped the tiny girl and passed her up to Leonard.

“Oh darlin’. Darlin’,” he murmured to her. “Hello.”

Jim remained gripping the base of the bed, his eyes swimming with tears, heedless of the surgery happening before him as Bones was sealed up again, and completely focused on his two best friends together with their daughter for the first time.

Spock was touching her tenderly as if to memorise every part of her. Bones was crying unashamedly and murmuring softly to her.

As the specialists moved aside, taking their equipment with them, McCoy finally made eye contact with him.

“Jim. Come say hello to S'chn T'gai Thalia McCoy.”

“Ashayam,” Spock interjected. “You can pronounce-”

“Course I can pronounce yer name.” McCoy told him in fond exasperation.

Jim laughed lightly and looked down on the little form snuggled securely against Bones. The doctor shifted so he could see better and the baby opened two recognisably blue eyes briefly before settling again.

“She got your eyes,” he commented but McCoy shook his head.

“Most babies are born blue eyed Jim. It’ll likely darken in a few years.”

“I’ll have to snap some pictures before then,” Jim responded while looking over the child in awe.

“She’s definitely got your ears Spock.”

The Vulcan had to clear his throat before replying.

“A most fortunate occurrence for her.”

McCoy grinned up at him.

“You saying you don’t like human ears?” he challenged playfully.

“Are you implying you’d have preferred her ears be similarly rounded?” Spock responded.

McCoy looked back down at his pointy eared baby.

“No,” he murmured. “She’s absolutely perfect.”

“That she is Bones,” Jim agreed.

For a long moment they all simply stood staring in awe at the newborn. Then Jim snapped himself out of it.

“I better go spread the word.”

“You will contact my parents?” Spock confirmed.

“And Joanna? You won’t forget Joanna?”

“I won’t forget Joanna. Or your parents. Or _anyone_.” Jim grinned at the pair of them. “Give me some credit.”

He clasped Bones’ shoulder firmly, nodded once to Spock, and then turned to leave. “Oh!” he remembered. “Can I tell people the name now?”

“Absolutely,” Bones agreed cheerfully. “But don’t try to pronounce the Vulcan bit. It takes a practised tongue to do that.”

Jim laughed again and left them alone so Spock could reacquaint himself with McCoy’s ‘practised tongue’.

<3

Jim was still between video calls when Spock messaged him to inform him that he and Leonard would be bringing Thalia home that evening. The admiral was surprised they were being let out so quickly but then he didn’t really know much about it. He promised to finish up the calls and meet them at the hospital to escort them home.

If he were honest he was both thrilled and surprised that they wanted him with them this first evening. That was until he met up with them and realised they were both pretty much numb with shock still.

He organised a cab while they fussed about wrapping Thalia properly – not too warm for the summer weather, not too exposed for a newborn – and then got distracted cooing over her tiny ears and miniature fingers. Eventually he bundled them into the vehicle and got them back to their apartment.

The moment they were inside, McCoy began to move about restlessly. He couldn’t seem to work out what he should be doing. Spock cradled his daughter protectively giving every indication that he never wanted to put her down.

Jim decided they needed a bit of firm direction until they got over the shock.

“McCoy, pull out that moses basket for her. We’ll put it on the coffee table.”

Bones nodded distractedly and went to fetch the bassinette. As soon as he’d set it down, and spent a few minutes putting in and taking out various toys, Jim turned to Spock.

“Now let’s settle her down for a sleep,” he suggested.

For a long moment the Vulcan simply stared at him but then he hesitantly moved to obey. It took him longer than strictly necessary to position her, and then he stayed even longer to stroke the lines of her eyebrows and the tips of her ears.

“Good,” Jim eventually announced. “Now I want you both to sit at this table and not move unless I say so.”

The two men blinked at him but automatically did as asked, settling where they could both see their daughter.

Jim nodded, satisfied with that. He headed to McCoy’s drinks cabinet and brought out a fine whiskey and three tumblers. As he poured it out he noticed McCoy’s eyebrow arch but the man didn’t comment.

“Now gentlemen,” he announced once he’d handed them each a drink. “A toast. To Thalia.”

“Thalia,” both men echoed before taking a swallow of liquor.

The alcohol had the required effect on Bones at least and he visibly relaxed. A grin spread across his face as he stared in open adoration at the little girl.

“I can’t believe she’s real,” he commented.

“I admit,” Spock contributed. “Though her presence is undeniable, I too find it hard to believe she is really _ours_.”

“It is incredible,” Jim agreed, looking too at the little miracle. “Everyone sends their hearty congratulations by the way,” he added. “They’ve all declared they’ll visit of course. Though your parents are actually en route already,” he confirmed to Spock. “And Joanna is coming in a day or two.”

“That’s grand,” McCoy answered. “Though I’m glad to keep her to ourselves tonight.”

“Do you want me to get out of your hair?” Jim offered, not the least offended.

“Not just yet,” Bones hastily replied. “I think I want you here just to confirm it’s all real.”

“Your support has been most appreciated,” Spock told him. “Both today and on every past occasion.”

Jim grinned at the pair of them.

“You know I’d do anything for you two… you _three_ now.” He glanced at the girl in the crib again. “And you know I’ll support you, no matter where you choose to live.”

Bones reached over to grip his arm.

“Thank you Jim,” he said sincerely.

Jim allowed himself to reflect McCoy’s open friendship a moment before breaking away. It wouldn’t do for him to succumb to emotions too.

“Now how about I order us all some takeout before I leave?”

<3

They’d positioned the cot in their bedroom temporarily. Both men recognised they would not rest comfortably this first night with her far out of sight.

Spock had wrapped the once again slender doctor in his arms and laid them so they could both see the sleeping figure.

“She is perfect ain’t she?” McCoy murmured, not for the first time.

“She is.”

They lay breathing quietly together until McCoy murmured again.

“I’m scared Spock.”

The Vulcan instinctively tightened his embrace and that seemed to prompt McCoy to continue.

“I’m scared I’ll let her down.”

Spock sighed against his neck.

“You need not fear that Leonard.”

“But what if I mess up some how? Do something wrong? I couldn’t bear to hurt her.”

“Leonard, she is half Vulcan,” Spock reminded him gently. “She will always be attuned to you and will always feel your love for her. Even if you make mistakes, I could not believe your love for her should ever wane.”

“It couldn’t.” McCoy gripped his arms tightly before twisting to smile at him. “Just like my love for you.”

Spock rewarded that with a chaste kiss before responding, “And mine for you.”

They settled comfortably again and Spock felt McCoy’s drowsiness beginning to overtake him.

“Rest now,” he whispered softly. “We have a busy life ahead.”

“Yeah,” Leonard agreed softly. “A busy life together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was all for the name T'Lara but McCoy went with Thalia. Its grown on me now :D


	20. Coda

_2273_

“Goddammit Jim! We just got settled here. Thalia’s only two!”

“Bones, there’s a ‘thing’ out there-”

“Why is any object we don’t understand called a ‘thing’?” McCoy snapped.

“It’s headed for Earth. I need you.”

“You don’t need me. Chapel’s an M.D. now isn’t she?”

“It’s more than that Bones.” Kirk looked awkward. “I’ve been deskbound three years. I can’t be sure I’m not different now. And if anyone can find the answer to that, it’s _you_.”

McCoy surveyed Jim seriously. They had disagreed over his promotion to admiral and this was the closest Jim had come to admitting Bones was right.

“I _retired_ ,” he pointed out, though somewhat less aggressively.

“I need you. Badly.”

Jim could see him weakening and cajoled.

“Three days out and three back. We can collect you en route.”

McCoy sighed a defeated sigh.

“I guess I can spare you a week.”

“I… well, I’d like Spock to come as well. We had an… incident with our Science Officer.”

“And just who do you expect to take care of Thalia?” Bones exploded again.

“Her grandparents?” Jim suggested. “Wasn’t that why you moved out to Vulcan?”

“We moved so she could get proper training in mental shielding.”

“Come on, they’d love to look after her. And it is only a week.”

McCoy wavered. Jim knew that Bones always preferred going with Spock to without.

“One week Bones,” he reiterated. “It’s basically only a first contact situation. Think of it as a vacation.”

McCoy snorted, knowing full well what the ‘situation’ was.

“Alright Jim,” he relented. “But just _one_ mission. We’re not signing up to another five year stint with you.”

“Of course not,” Jim agreed before grinning widely at him. “But… never say never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the story may only just be beginning...


End file.
